The Black Jasmine Case: I will always obey Law
by Lawlietanizm
Summary: Trochę na temat przeszłości L'a i jego śmierci, oczami zakochanej w nim kobiety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Zapraszam do lektury mojego pierwszego fanfic'a z Death Nota. Zastrzegam, że oprócz L'a główną rolę pełni w nim postać spoza kanonu, więc jeżeli ktoś takich opowiadań nie lubi, to nie polecam czytania. Dodam, że opowiadanie jest już skończone, muszę je tylko przepisać do końca ;) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

* * *

Nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej jej umysł był tak mętny. Czuła, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale była zupełnie niezdolna do przemyślanej reakcji. Tępy ból w piersi próbowała zwalczyć, wbijając dłoń o szczupłych palcach w skórę, ale to nie pomagało, a ona nie wiedziała nawet, czemu tak boli. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że płacze, zanim łzy nie zaczęły kapać z jej podbródka na nagie przedramiona.

Wtedy też dopiero usłyszała ten dziwny dźwięk. Wiedziała, że ona sama go wydaje, że każdy oddech staje jej w gardle, i oznaczało to, że irytujące, świszczące odgłosy musza wydobywać się z jej ust. Przez moment analizowała to, co działo się z jej ciałem tak, jakby to zupełnie jej nie dotyczyło. Fascynowały ją własne jęki i szlochy. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jest zdolna do tak żałosnego zachowania.

Właśnie, to było przecież niemożliwe… Nigdy nie czuła się zagrożona taką tragedią ze względu na niezliczone środki bezpieczeństwa, które podejmował, nawet tutaj, w jej mieszkaniu. W każdym razie w tym, co on nazywał jej mieszkaniem.

Skupiła się znowu na swoim płaczu, bo to było prostsze, niż dopuszczenie do siebie prawdy. Płacz ten wydał jej się jeszcze głośniejszy. Wpatrywała się w swoje pobielałe od wysiłku palce, ale widziała je jak przez mgłę. Poruszały się w przód i w tył, podczas spazmatycznych ruchów jej klatki piersiowej. Uświadomiła sobie dość niejasno, że zaczęła sama do siebie szeptać słowa zaprzeczenia, że jej szepty przechodzą w coraz głośniejsze, pełne rozdzierającego bólu krzyki, ale nie przejęła się tym zanadto, jako że przecież nikt nie mógł jej usłyszeć. Ostatecznie, jedyna osoba która kiedykolwiek złożyła jej niezapowiedzianą wizytę… Jedyna osoba, która wiedziała jak złożyć jej niezapowiedzianą wizytę, nie…

Nie…

Nie żyła.

Ta myśl, gdy ją wreszcie do siebie dopuściła, spowodowała uczucie jakby ktoś znienacka uderzył ją w brzuch, tyle że od środka. Zawyła z bólu jak zranione zwierzę, gryząc od środka własny policzek. Usta wypełnił jej metaliczny smak krwi, zakrztusiła się nią, i zaczęła kaszleć, wciąż dławiąc się powietrzem. Łzy płynęły z jej oczu i nosa, zwilżając wargi. Przy każdym płaczliwym oddechu słony płyn pryskał z jej ust.

Tak, wolała koncentrować uwagę na objawach swojego cierpienia. Nie była w stanie narazić się na ból, jaki miało przynieść rozważenie konsekwencji wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut.

Całe godziny później uświadomiła sobie brak. Nie to, by widywali się bardzo często, nie, ale mimo tego świadomość, że już nigdy, nigdy…

* * *

Tak rzadko widywała go na zewnątrz, że w jego obecności zwyczajna, zimowa sceneria parku, w angielskim stylu pełnego z pozoru dziko rosnących, dumnych drzew, wydawała jej się nierealistyczna.

Szedł obok niej, jak zwykle zgarbiony. Innemu człowiekowi być może zwróciłaby na to uwagę, ale u niego wyglądało to właściwie na miejscu. Była to po prostu jedna z rzeczy, które go wyróżniały. Stawiał kroki niedbale, patrząc przez większość czasu przed siebie. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na nią. Ona sama starała się wykorzystać do maksimum okazję, żeby wpatrywać się w jego twarz, choć robiła to ukradkiem. Nie sądziła jednak, że jest w stanie cokolwiek przed nim ukryć.

- Hej… - odezwał się po dłuższym czasie. – Pójdziemy na ciastko?

- Hmm? – mruknęła pytająco, mrugając.

- No wiesz, gdzieś kupić i zjeść ciastko.

- Tak, oczywiście, tu niedaleko…

Przyspieszyła kroku, schodząc ścieżką w dół. Towarzysz bez problemu dotrzymywał jej tempa, ona zaś była zirytowana faktem, że tak bardzo się zamyśliła. Mniej więcej w jednej trzeciej drogi pośliznęła się na warstwie lodu pod śniegiem. Choć nie wyglądał na zdolnego do tak sprawnej reakcji, mężczyzna podsunął jej ramię szybko jak myśl. Złapała się go kurczowo, ale było na tyle ślisko, że tylko pociągnęła go za sobą. Zjechali w ten sposób na sam dół niezbyt stromego wzgórza, z którego próbowali wcześniej zejść.

Kiedy już się zatrzymali, kobieta spojrzała na twarz swojego raczej ekscentrycznego towarzysza, którego nadal trzymała za ramię, a potem się roześmiała. Chyba nigdy wcześniej się przy nim nie śmiała.

- Co się stało? – spytał ze swoją charakterystyczną intonacją.

Jego wielkie oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie, a ona miała wrażenie, że chyba po raz pierwszy widzi go zaskoczonego.

- Gdybyś widział swoją minę! – parsknęła, przysłaniając usta dłonią.

Wtedy właśnie stało się coś niesamowitego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a był to uśmiech tak miły, tak pełen uroku, że poczuła jakby coś ścisnęło ją za serce.

* * *

Już nigdy nie zobaczy uśmiechu, który pokochała natychmiast, gdy tylko go ujrzała. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, kiedy zatrząsł nią szloch. Osunęła się z fotela na drewnianą podłogę, tam zwijając się z kłębek. Palce wplotła we włosy, dłonie zacisnęła w pięści. Ból pomagał jej poradzić sobie z pustką, którą odczuwała zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Załkała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że przecież ten przepiękny uśmiech, uśmiech osoby która bardzo dosłownie odbierała świat, nie jest jedynym wspomnieniem, przez które pęknie jej serce. Cała jego twarz, która przecież nie była uwieczniona na żadnym zdjęciu…

* * *

Była wtedy młodziutka, zaraz po studiach, które skończyła, mając zaledwie dwadzieścia lat, i patrząc z perspektywy, bardzo bezmyślna. Cóż, osoby tak inteligentne jak ona dostawały możliwość rozwinięcia się o wiele szybciej. To było jej pierwsze śledztwo w karierze zawodowej, i jej głównym zadaniem było analizowanie dowodów zbieranych w terenie przez innych agentów FBI. Tamtego dnia została poproszona o zaniesienie teczki z dokumentacją do głównej kwatery śledztwa, jako że jej przełożony postawił sobie za cel pokazanie jej, że nie jest nikim niezwykłym. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, cieszyła się nawet na chwilę przerwy w siedzeniu za biurkiem.

Powiedziano jej, że o tak późnej porze wewnątrz nie będzie nikogo, czuła się więc swobodnie, pomimo kamer, które rejestrowały każdy jej ruch. Miała udać się na trzecie piętro, skorzystała więc z windy.

Kiedy wyszła na korytarz, zawahała się. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, czy ma wybrać drzwi po lewej, czy po prawej stronie. Po chwili namysłu uznała, że kartoteka, która była jej celem, jest po lewej, więc ścisnęła mocno teczkę pod pachą, i pchnęła drzwi.

Zaskoczyło ją, że wewnątrz jest włączone światło, szybko jednak zorientowała się dlaczego. Nigdzie nie było widać szafek na dokumenty, natomiast zza oparcia stojącego dokładnie na wprost drzwi fotela, wychynęła czarna czupryna i para ogromnych, jakby zdumionych oczu.

Oczy mrugnęły.

Dziewczyna bezwiednie zbliżyła się o krok. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią.

- Stój. – Rozległ się spokojny, dźwięczny głos. Paradoksalnie, słysząc ten dźwięk poddała się przemożnemu pragnieniu, by podejść jeszcze trochę bliżej, choć właściwie nie wiedziała, skąd ono się wzięło.

Ogromne oczy znów mrugnęły, tym razem z niedowierzaniem.

- Hej, słyszysz? – Zaciekawiony, wychylił się tak, że zobaczyła jego usta. Jego, bo nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że twarz którą widzi, jest twarzą chłopaka, mniej więcej w jej wieku.

Tym razem to ona zamrugała kilkukrotnie, zatrzymując się gwałtownie, choć chwilę wcześniej zbliżała się jak zahipnotyzowana.

- Och, przepraszam… - wymamrotała.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie powinnaś była nigdy mnie zobaczyć? – Twarz zniknęła na powrót za oparciem, a ona dopiero wtedy zauważyła rząd monitorów, zakrywających niemal całą ścianę naprzeciw fotela. – Może powinienem od razu kazać cię uciszyć?

W jakiś sposób nie poczuła przerażenia, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że powinna natychmiast zniknąć. Pomimo tego chciała znów spojrzeć w te niesamowite, czarne oczy.

- Wybacz, L, tak? – odezwała się nie do końca przytomnym głosem. Nie wiedziała, na kogo się natknęła, zanim nie powiedziała tego na głos. Przemilczał to pytanie. – Pomyślałam po prostu, że jesteś taki… piękny.

Mówiła prawdę, zanim się nie schował, nie mogła żadną siłą oderwać od niego wzroku. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Podejdź tu, i przekonaj się, czy rzeczywiście jestem taki piękny. – Gdy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał zupełnie obojętnie. Zresztą, przecież nawet się nie zaśmiał, gdy powiedziała coś tak dziwnego i niespodziewanego. Potem dopiero miała się przyzwyczaić, że L spodziewa się właściwie wszystkiego.

Nie mogła nie wykorzystać takiej okazji. Zbliżyła się szybko, niemal za szybko, i stanęła przed fotelem, w którym siedział lekko przygarbiony chłopak, z nogami podciągniętymi niemal pod brodę.

Miała rację, był piękny, w każdym razie dla każdego, któremu podobała się nieprzeciętność. Jego mleczna skóra kontrastowała z kruczoczarnymi włosami, niedbale opadającymi mu na twarz. Oczy, również czarne, były mocno podkrążone, ale nie opuchnięte, a to sprawiało, że wydawały się jeszcze większe, prawie tak, jakby pomalował się czarną kredką. Miał pełne wargi, i trzymał na nich długi, szczupły palec, wydymając je delikatnie. Patrzył wprost na nią, nie obawiając się kontaktu wzrokowego, jego spojrzenie było badawcze i głębokie, i w tamtym właśnie momencie przeszedł ją dreszcz, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi twarzą w twarz z najlepszym detektywem na świecie, a prawdopodobnie również najbardziej inteligentną osobą zapisaną kiedykolwiek na kartach historii. Zaniemówiła na chwilę, kiedy uświadomiła sobie jak duży budzi on w niej szacunek.

- Nie skłamałam. – powiedziała po chwili miękkim, drżącym głosem, który brzmiał, jakby nie należał do niej.

L nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, skubnął tylko wargami swój palec wskazujący, jakby zastanawiał się, co ma z nią zrobić.

- Skąd w ogóle się tu wzięłaś? – odezwał się w końcu. – Jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt osiem i siedem dziesiątych procenta pewien, że jesteś kimś z FBI, ale chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie.

Skinęła głową, nadal gapiąc się na niego tak, że było to niemal nieuprzejme.

- Niosłam dokumenty do kartoteki i pomyliłam drzwi.

Na chwilę spuścił wzrok, koniuszkiem palca rozciągając sobie kącik ust, potem znów przeniósł spojrzenie na nią.

- Stało się. Powtórz tamto, to dostaniesz jagodę. – To mówiąc, nachylił się do stojącego przed nim stołu.

Spojrzała w tamtą stronę, by ujrzeć jak miesza łyżeczką w misce pełnej posłodzonych, czarnych owoców. Uniosła brwi.

- Pomyliłam drzwi…?

W milczeniu ujął jedną z jagód w palce i podsunął jej do ręki. Chwyciła niemal odruchowo.

- Jeszcze trochę wcześniej,

Najpierw uniosła owoc do ust. Był on słodki sam w sobie, a ciemnowłosy chłopak dodatkowo wysypał na niego mnóstwo cukru. O dziwo, nie było to niesmaczne.

- Niosłam dokumenty…?

Tym razem podniósł dwie jagody, każdą jedną dłonią, i je również położył na jej ręce, którą wyciągnęła przed siebie, nauczona doświadczeniem.

- Jeszcze nie o to mi chodzi.

Szybko zjadła swoją „nagrodę" i zastanowiła się, nie wiedząc na czym ma polegać ta zabawa. A potem zrozumiała.

- Jesteś piękny. – Te słowa wydawały się zawisnąć w powietrzu między nimi na moment, podczas dziewczyna gdy myślała nad tym, jak detektyw zareaguje, co sobie pomyśli.

- Wyciągnij dłonie.

Nastawiła ręce tak, jak poprosił, a on podniósł swoją miskę i ją przechylił. Na dłonie agentki posypały się czarne kuleczki.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak pochylił się i podniósł kartonik ze słodką śmietanką, który miał przygotowany na stole. Zaczął ją wlewać do miski, jednocześnie podstawiając łyżkę tak, że się napełniła. Kiedy skończył, podniósł łyżeczkę do ust wpatrzonej w niego z nabożnym szacunkiem dziewczyny.

- Zjedz sobie ze śmietanką, są jeszcze lepsze.

Zaskoczona, przełknęła. L zabrał się do deseru. Nie przestając jeść, zaczął mówić.

- Skoro już mnie widziałaś, chciałbym zaprosić cię do współpracy. Wiem, że nie masz zbyt wiele doświadczenia, ale myślę, że możesz mieć całkiem niezły instynkt, skoro od razu wiedziałaś, kim jestem. – Jego palce zatańczyły na klawiaturze, i po chwili na wszystkich monitorach wyświetlił się jej profil. Przynajmniej nie musiała się zastanawiać, czemu mówił o jej małym doświadczeniu. – To znaczy, oczywiście, jeżeli nie przyszłaś tu w samobójczej misji mającej na celu zabicie mnie.

Oblizała swoje lepkie, słodkie palce.

- Dałbyś jeszcze tej śmietanki? I, rozumiem, że już nie podejrzewasz takiego przypadku?

L wyciągnął w jej stronę kolejna łyżkę, a potem wskazał na ekran.

- Wobec tego, już nie.

Skinęła głową, jednocześnie oblizując śmietanę znad wargi.

- Ale nie spuścisz mnie z oczu?

- Masz rację, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie zakończę tej sprawy i nie wyjadę. Znalezienie mnie będzie wówczas niemożliwe, a sama pamięć o moim wyglądzie na nic się nikomu nie przyda, zwłaszcza, że, z tego co widzę, nie wykazywałaś żadnych zdolności w rysowaniu, a portrety pamięciowe to bzdura. Niestety, mogłaś zrobić mi zdjęcie jakąś ukrytą kamerą.

Postanowiła sprowokować go do uśmiechu, ponieważ słodkie rzeczy, które robił, zupełnie nie pasowały do jego powagi, tak bardzo, że wręcz nie mogła w nią uwierzyć.

- To akurat chętnie bym zrobiła. Tak jak mówiłam, jesteś piękny.

Znów przyłożył dłoń do warg, zachowując obojętny wyraz twarzy. Tylko w jego oczach było widać koncentrację.

- Nie mogę na to pozwolić, proszę więc, byś przeszła do tamtego pomieszczenia. – Wskazał gestem dłoni drzwi po swojej prawej stronie. – Zostawisz wszystko, co masz na sobie na środku, na podłodze. Potem otworzysz następne drzwi, a za nimi znajdziesz szafę z moimi ubraniami. Możesz wziąć stamtąd cokolwiek, a gdy się przebierzesz, wrócisz tutaj.

- Będziesz na mnie patrzył przez kamery? – Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ja nie, zrobi to Watari, którego raczej nigdy nie spotkasz. Poza tym, my tutaj jesteśmy profesjonalistami. Teraz bez dyskusji, w końcu nie kazałem ci rozebrać się w mojej obecności. Teczkę również tam zostaw.

Wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru, więc posłuchała.

* * *

Jego twarz była najpiękniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Świadomość, że jego obraz w jej pamięci z czasem się zatrze, odebrała jej oddech. Uderzyła pięścią w nogę od stołu, rozrywając skórę na kostkach. Znów załkała, choć nie z bólu, a w każdym razie nie z tego pochodzącego od rany.

Stanęła niepewnie na chwiejnych nogach i przeszła do łazienki, aby opatrzyć dłoń, choć nie wiedziała właściwie, po co to robi.

Spłukała krew wodą, zimną, by powstrzymać krwawienie, cały czas trzęsąc się od płaczu. Kiedy nacisnęła dozownik mydła, jej nozdrza wypełnił zapach truskawek.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To mam już drugi rozdział ;) Przepisywanie tego jest nawet niezłą zabawą... W każdym razie podzieliłam sobie już całość na rozdziały tak, jak je będę wrzucać, i z tego co na razie wiem, to będzie ich siedem. Następny będzie raczej krótki, bo chcę by to wszystko było spójne, dlatego nie będę dzielić retrospekcji, które są coraz dłuższe, na części. Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam do czytania :)

* * *

Jej współpraca z L'em nie zakończyła się na tamtej jednej sprawie, choć tylko za pierwszym razem nosiła jego ubrania, za duże na nią, ale nie o wiele, bo detektyw był bardzo chudy. Pomimo tego, że nieustannie jadł słodycze, wszystko na nim wisiało, i wydawał się chorobliwie wręcz szczupły.

Całe dnie i noce spędzali w fotelach, przed komputerami, analizując poszlaki i decydując o sprawach zasadniczych dla prowadzonych śledztw. Agentka nie cierpiała na bezsenność, dlatego pracowała głównie w ciągu dnia. Zawsze czekało na nią łóżko, w którym mogła spać, jeżeli nie miała siły towarzyszyć L'owi, który niemal nigdy nie odpoczywał.

Coraz bardziej ufający jej czarnowłosy detektyw wysyłał ją czasem w teren, by sama gromadziła informacje, choć zawsze dbał o to, by nie była narażona na niebezpieczeństwo. Przy pomocy ich dwójki sprawy były rozwiązywane w błyskawicznym tempie. Powoli przyzwyczajała się do nieustannej obecności chłopaka, mężczyzny, który niezmiennie wzbudzał jej zachwyt. Łatwo jednak adaptowała się do nowych sytuacji i wiedząc, że tylko wydajną pracą może zasłużyć na spędzanie z nim czasu, zepchnęła to, co mogło przerodzić się w romantyczne myśli, tak daleko, że właściwie o tym zapomniała, czując do L'a tylko podziw i szacunek. W zamian on powierzał jej coraz więcej odpowiedzialności, traktując ją nie jak uczennicę, a jak partnerkę.

Pomimo tego, że starała się codziennie jeść standardowe posiłki, to jednak nieodłącznym elementem pracy z L'em były pochłaniane przez niego słodycze, którymi gotów był się z nią dzielić, a czego nie umiała odmówić, ponieważ w ten sposób okazywał jej zainteresowanie. Każdego dnia wielokrotnie oferował jej podzielenie się własnym jedzeniem w zamian za zrobienie lub powiedzenie czegoś, co na pozór nie miało żadnego sensu. Przynajmniej raz dziennie mówiła mu, że jest piękny, a w nagrodę dostawała…

Niesamowite przysmaki, istne arcydzieła cukierników z całego świata. L podsuwał jej kawałki wybornej, szwajcarskiej czekolady, misternie stopione z mnogością idealnie skomponowanych dodatków, obtoczone w cukrze, lub świeże, egzotyczne owoce, zachwycające barwami równie soczystymi, co one same, kremowe ciasta upieczone tak, że ich intrygujący smak rozpływał się po ustach, delikatnie pieszcząc kubki smakowe, albo przeciwnie, takie, których największą zaletą było to, że kruszyły się w zębach, pozostawiając szorstką strukturę jakby wiórków kokosowych, jednocześnie obfitując w smaki, które wcale nie kojarzyły się z tym owocem. Kosztowała lodów w smakach, których można by było zapewne nie znaleźć nawet w toskańskiej lodziarni.

L twierdził, że wszystkie kalorie pochłania jego pracujący z niewyobrażalną mocą mózg, ona nie miała takiego szczęścia, ale gdy tylko poczuła, że jej umysł jest już zmęczony, przerywała pracę na kilkanaście minut i poświęcała je na intensywny trening fizyczny, po którym odzyskiwała jasność myślenia, a zjedzone przysmaki szły w niepamięć. W takich wypadkach, które zdarzały się przynajmniej dwa razy na dobę, L czasem jej się przypatrywał, a jeszcze rzadziej postanawiał sam wziąć udział w jej ćwiczeniach, proponując jej sparing. Kilkukrotnie zaoferował nawet, że odda jej cały swój deser, jeżeli pokona go w walce, ale choć znała chyba wszystkie wymyślone techniki i była silna, nigdy jej się to nie udało, detektyw był nieludzko szybki i zwinny.

Po tak intensywnym dniu przesypiała osiem godzin bez żadnego problemu, a potem zawsze budziła się wypoczęta i pełna zapału do dalszej pracy u boku najlepszego detektywa na świecie.

Ich układ był perfekcyjny, oboje oddawali się pracy bez reszty, a razem osiągali cele szybciej. Mało tego, znajdowali czas na zabawy w wygrywanie słodyczy czy pozorowane walki, a wzajemne towarzystwo nie nudziło im się ani na chwilę. Dziewczyna, choć nadal uważała L'a za pięknego i nic w jej zachwycie wyglądem detektywa nie zmieniło się od czasu, gdy ujrzała go po raz pierwszy, w pełni zadowalała się taką relacją. Jej zwierzchnik był tak niezwykła osobą, że zwyczajne emocje nie miały właściwie żadnego znaczenia, kiedy się pojawiał. Była więc absolutnie szczęśliwa.

Tak było do czasu, gdy FBI, zachwycone jej długotrwałą współpracą z samym L'em, nie zaproponowało jej dowodzenia ważną strukturą. Wtedy jej, wydawałoby się nieodłączny, towarzysz sam popchnął ją do wybrania tej ścieżki i na kilka lat zniknął z jej życia wraz z siniakami i słodkim, egzotycznym posmakiem w ustach.

* * *

Kobieta zgarbiła plecy, dłońmi trzymając się umywalki. Zaciskała palce tak mocno, jakby chciała skruszyć chłodną porcelanę. Poczuła nienawiść do obojętnego zimna tego przedmiotu, przecież cały świat powinien teraz zawodzić po śmierci L'a…

Łzy zrosiły obficie jej drżące dłonie, gdy dotarło do niej, że świat nie dowie się o śmierci swojego najzacieklejszego detektywa, że nawet ludzie, którzy go znali, a nie było ich wielu, mogą jeszcze długo o niczym się nie dowiedzieć…

Przecież on tu był, istniał, żył naprawdę! Jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że odejdzie w zapomnienie i stanie się co najwyżej kolejną teorią spiskową, w którą nikt nie będzie wierzył! On, ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie on, który zasługiwał na wszystkie zaszczyty, a nie miał otrzymać nawet pamięci. Ona sama była w swym bólu wykluczona ze społeczeństwa. Nikt nie mógł jej ofiarować współczucia, skoro nie istniał po temu powód.

Ale on, L, istniał! Dotykał nawet tej umywalki, jeśli już o to chodzi! Dotykał wielu przedmiotów w jej mieszkaniu, i to było prawdziwe! Dotykał… Dotykał…

Jej…

* * *

Kolejny raz zetknęła się z nim, kiedy naszły na siebie ich kompetencje. Jej grupa prowadziła śledztwo, ale on zainteresował się sprawą, i przyjechał. Nikt rozsądny nie odmówiłby mu udziału, a zwłaszcza ona.

L był gdzieś w pobliżu, ale komunikował się z grupą śledczą za pomocą komputera, profanując swój uroczy, łagodny głos programem do zniekształcania dźwięku.

Wszyscy oczywiście wiedzieli o tym, że łączyło ich kilka lat współpracy, ale nikt nie przypuszczał, że mogła kiedykolwiek widzieć słynnego detektywa na własne oczy. Jej podstawowym obowiązkiem było utrzymywanie w tym błędzie wszystkich swoich podwładnych, jak i większości zwierzchników, nie mówiąc już o ewentualnych cywilach. Nie miała prawa istnieć osoba, o której wiadomo by było, że widziała L'a.

Nie musiała długo czekać, tylko dwa dni, żeby głos z komputera poprosił o przyniesienie części dokumentacji do jednego z budynków centrum miasta. Był to Waszyngton, który dobrze znała, czego użyła jako pretekstu, by zanieść potrzebne papiery osobiście, choć bardziej niż naturalne byłoby wysłanie kogoś niższego rangą. Po jej deklaracji, że przyjdzie sama, głos podał dalsze instrukcje.

- Kartoteka. Piętko piąte. I pamiętaj, drzwi po prawej.

Kiedy kilka godzin później stanęła w korytarzu, zrobiła głęboki wdech i otworzyła drzwi po lewej stronie.

Pomieszczenie wydało jej się znajome, takie jak zawsze, choć znajdujące się w innym budynku. Zadrżała, gdy zobaczyła odwrócony tyłem do niej fotel i ciemną czuprynę wychylającą się zza jego oparcia.

Znajome, intensywne spojrzenie wbiło się w jej oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich nie mogło oderwać wzroku od drugiego.

- L… - jęknęła w końcu, czując, że zaraz ugną się pod nią nogi. Tak wiele razy myślała, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy, że ulga niemalże powaliła ją na kolana.

Detektyw rzucił jej swój ciepły uśmiech, a potem nacisnął jakiś przycisk. Ekrany wszystkich komputerów w pomieszczeniu zrobiły się białe, z wielką literą „W" na każdym z nich.

- Watari? Potrzebuję fotela, kompletu ubrań, dwóch filiżanek herbaty, jednej cukierniczki i wszystkich słodyczy, których jeszcze nie zjadłem. – wyrzucił z siebie czarnowłosy jednym tchem, utrzymując monotonny ton wypowiedzi, a potem rozłączył się.

- Ja… chyba usiądę… - westchnęła kobieta.

- Ale fotel dla ciebie… - L odwrócił się i ujrzał agentkę, która postanowiła rozgościć się na podłodze, blada jak ściana. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się pod wpływem zdziwienia, wywołanego takim nietypowym zachowaniem.

- Czy coś się stało?

- Zupełnie nic. – Jej głos był w tamtym momencie niemal równie wyprany z emocji co głos samego L'a, a i pozycja, w której usiadła, z podkurczonymi nogami, go przypominała.

- Jesteś pewna? Bo wyglądasz trochę… - Zanim L skończył zdanie, drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł ubrany w elegancki garnitur Watari, pchając wózek z przekąskami, z torbą zarzuconą na ramię, oraz dwóch mężczyzn, uginających się pod ciężarem niesionego mebla.

Watari uśmiechnął się do siedzącej na podłodze kobiety na swój pogodny sposób, który kojarzył się z dziadkiem, a przynajmniej z dobrotliwym wujkiem. Cóż, wbrew zapewnieniom L'a, jakie poczynił przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, jednak poznała Watari'ego.

- Widzę, że wróciłaś?

- O tak, wróciłam. – powiedziała słabo. Nie spodziewała się, że tak zareaguje na niezmienionego L'a, podobny do wszystkich, w których pracowali, pokój oraz jego zachowanie, jakby wyszła zaledwie na kilka godzin, a nie na trzy długie lata, w ciągu których rozwinęła swoją karierę i przestała być zagubioną dziewczyną, która przez przypadek trafiła do biura największego detektywa wszechczasów.

- Myślę, że przynosząc tutaj te wszystkie papiery, twój gość zasłużył na kawałeczek ciasta, prawda? – zwrócił się Watari do swojego podopiecznego.

Nawet ta gra była taka sama… Jeżeli kiedykolwiek czuła, że za chwilę zemdleje, to z pewnością nie tak silno.

L wpatrywał się w nią nieustannie, jego spojrzenie było badawcze, i pomyślała, że on naprawdę stara się przemyśleć tę kwestię, ale szybko skinął głową.

Po chwili zorientowała się, że starszy mężczyzna kuca przy niej i podaje jej kilka kandyzowanych owoców oraz talerzyk z owocową tartą.

- No już, trochę cukru, i zaraz wszystko będzie dobrze, czyż nie? – zamruczał uspokajająco Watari, który zwracał się i do L'a, i do niej, jakby mówił do dzieci. Nie mogła mu odmówić słuszności, przełknęła więc kilka kawałków ananasa, a potem rozkręciła się, i zjadła cały kawałek ciasta.

- Czy możesz już pracować? – odezwał się L, odwracając się do nich. Dopiero gdy ucichł odgłos jego palców obsługujących klawiaturę zorientowała się, że w ogóle go słyszała. Mężczyźni, którzy ustawili fotel, już dawno odeszli.

- Tak. – Wstając, uśmiechnęła się słabo, pomimo, że powoli czuła powracający entuzjazm.

- Znakomicie. – L odwrócił się z powrotem, pozwalając jej podziwiać fantazyjny nieład na swej głowie. – Przebierz się w to, co przyniósł dla ciebie Watari, ta twoja spódnica jest wysoce nieodpowiednia, jako że mogę zagwarantować, że będziemy pracować dość intensywnie. Zaraz będziesz ciała trochę poćwiczyć w ramach odpoczynku, jak to masz w zwyczaju.

Słysząc te słowa zdała sobie sprawę, że ona też nie bardzo się zmieniła. Ostatecznie, to L ją ukształtował na samym początku jej pracy.

Nie zważając na obecność detektywa, przebrała się w spodnie od dresu i przylegającą, bawełnianą bluzkę. Ze swoich rzeczy zostawiła tylko bieliznę, niestety koronkową, którą L zapewne również uznałby za nieodpowiednią, gdyby tylko oderwał wzrok od monitora i ją zobaczył. Tyle, że on nigdy tego nie robił, jeśli nie musiał.

Wpadli w swój standardowy rytm, jakby nigdy go nie przerwali. Jej grupa została poinformowana, że z przyczyn osobistych była zmuszona ich opuścić, przydzielono również zastępstwo. Ale nie wszystko było dokładnie tak jak wcześniej, bo ich fotele stały bliżej siebie, a oni sami częściej rzucali sobie przelotne spojrzenia.

- Co za ciastko? – Odważyła się spytać mniej więcej w połowie dnia, w ciągu trzeciej doby wspólnej pracy, chcąc w jakiś sposób zmusić go do rozmowy, bo wymienianie badawczych spojrzeń rozpraszało ją niemożliwie.

- Zmieniłem się? – Jego dłoń sięgnęła po widelec i zaczęła wykrawać kawałek truskawkowego tortu.

- Nie, nadal jesteś piękny. – Myślała, że natychmiast pojęła o co mu chodzi, ale on nie zadowolił się tą odpowiedzią, kawałek ciasta na widelcu zastygł w połowie drogi między twarzą L'a, a jej własną.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zrobił gest sugerujący, że sam może zjeść starannie przygotowany przysmak z apetyczną truskawką, a potem kontynuował mówienie.

- Czemu więc ty się zmieniłaś?

Zmarszczyła brwi w konsternacji.

- Nie lubisz mnie już? Wydawało mi się, że raczej wyładniałam, jeżeli o tym mowa…

- Wcale nie o to chodzi. – przerwał jej L, skracając wyraźnie dystans między swoimi ustami a ciastem poprzez pochylenie się w przód. Najwidoczniej, monologi nie były pożądaną reakcją na zadawane przez detektywa pytania.

- O co w takim razie? – Była zagubiona. Odwróciła się już zupełnie od komputera, całym ciałem zwrócona w stronę L'a. By to zrobić, musiała zgiąć jedną nogę w kolanie i położyć ją na fotelu. Wpatrywała się w niego niemal tak intensywnie, jak on w nią.

- Z wyglądu nie zmieniłaś się zbytnio, tak, około metra i sześćdziesięciu siedmiu centymetrów wzrostu, na oko jakieś pięćdziesiąt pięć kilogramów, jasnobrązowe włosy, choć ściemniały i troszkę się kręcą, już ich nie wiążesz, oczy masz tak samo zielone, a może zielono-złote? To wydaje się brzmieć wystarczająco ładnie. Ale nie o twój wygląd mi chodziło, a o to, że wcześniej nie patrzyłaś na mnie kiedy sam tego wyraźnie nie zasugerowałem. Dlaczego teraz tak?

- Czas na moment szczerości? – Czarne oczy L'a jak zwykle ją hipnotyzowały.

- Jeżeli się na niego zdobędziesz, dostaniesz to, o co prosiłaś. – Detektyw z właściwą sobie powagą przechylił się jeszcze mocniej w stronę ciastka, a tym samym jej twarzy.

Nie miała wcale ochoty tłumaczyć mu, co tak bardzo ją do niego przyciąga, dlatego przez moment nie mogła się zdecydować co do odpowiedzi.

- Czy sam nie możesz tego wydedukować? – Poddała się, jednak jednocześnie rzuciła mu wyzwanie.

- Mogę. – Wpakował sobie ciastko do ust, i zaczął mówić, zanim jeszcze przełknął. – Prawie się przewróciłaś kiedy tu weszłaś, jesteś dziwnie radosna, a jednocześnie często odrywasz nas od pracy, choć wcześniej nie odważyłabyś się tego zrobić. Tęskniłaś, i nie chcesz się zbyt szybko rozstać.

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy nie odwrócił się od niej natychmiast, tylko czekał na jej reakcję.

- Masz jak zwykle rację. Moja kolej. – Wzięła głęboki wdech, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy. – Kazałeś ustawić fotele ponad dwa razy bliżej, niż zwykle, w odległości niespełna metra od siebie, nie urywasz rozmów, nawet gdy już nie masz nic do powiedzenia, a wczoraj nie przejrzałeś z miejsca nowych śladów, zapisałeś plik z nimi na pulpicie, i jest tam do tej pory. Ty również tęskniłeś… i wcale nie chcesz znów mnie stąd wyrzucać.

- Z nikąd cię nigdy nie wyrzuciłem. – Wydął wargi, i gdy zapatrzyła się na jego usta, włożył do jej ust zanurzoną w śmietankowym kremie truskawkę. – Ale poza tym masz zupełną rację, coraz rzadziej się mylisz. Zasłużyłaś na nagrodę.

Pogryzła i połknęła owoc, a potem uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Nagrodą byłoby, gdybyś powiedział, że jednak się nie rozstaniemy, skoro ty też tego nie chcesz.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, odwrócił się z powrotem do komputera i wrócił do pracy. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, ale już się nie obejrzał, więc z cichym prychnięciem zwróciła się w stronę laptopa i pozwoliła palcom przebiec po klawiaturze, pisząc prośbę o przesłanie nagrań z monitoringu sklepu, w którym główny podejrzany składał zamówienia przez internet, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Przez kilka godzin nie odzywali się do siebie, potem zaś ona postanowiła się porozciągać, a L po chwili zamknął laptopa i wstał.

- Wspaniale. – Skrzywiła się. – Jeszcze nigdy nie miałam takiej ochoty ci przywalić.

Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i skinął na nią dłonią.

Skoczyła w przód, a kiedy kopnął wysoko, w kierunku jej głowy, przypadła do ziemi i sama kopnęła w jego brzuch, obok nogi, którą zdążył błyskawicznie zgiąć. Podpierała się dłonią o podłogę, ale i tak opór na stopie zakłócił jej równowagę. Przetoczyła się w bok, lecz nie zdołała uciec przed kontratakiem L'a, który kopnął ją boleśnie w udo. Zerwała się na nogi z cichym warknięciem. Stanęła na ugiętych nogach i zaczęła mierzyć go wzrokiem. Uwielbiała takie momenty, jako że mogła wtedy gapić się zupełnie bezkarnie. Podobał jej się wyprostowany, czujny i silny - zawsze był taki, tyle że nie pokazywał tego zbyt wyraźnie, siedząc skoncentrowany w fotelu. Wtedy też był piękny, ale w trochę inny sposób, do którego miała już czas przywyknąć.

Pozwolił jej patrzeć przez dłuższą chwilę, a jego oczy wyglądały nieco smutno. Pomimo, że oboje tak naprawdę zdawali sobie sprawę, że walcząc sobie nie pomogą, to zdecydowali się jak zwykle podjąć wyzwanie.

Kobieta zrobiła kilka małych kroków w prawo, a potem skoczyła w przeciwnym kierunku i spróbowała uderzyć detektywa w prawy bok, atakując w sposób, który miał go lekko zaskoczyć. Nie powiodło jej się, gdyż ten odwrócił się we właściwą stronę, z refleksem oraz wyczuciem, i odepchnął ją wysuniętymi dłońmi. Przewróciła się na plecy i przekoziołkowała do tylu, od razu z przysiadu kopiąc w górę, aby trafić w udo przeciwnika. Ona również była szybka i tym razem udało jej się zdążyć chwilę przed tym, jak się zasłonił. Niekorzystna pozycja utrudniła jej błyskawicznie ugięcie nogi i złapał ją za kostkę, a potem szarpnął tak, że przeleciała obok niego i siłą rozpędu przejechała plecami po podłodze, ocierając sobie wnętrza dłoni, którymi starała się podeprzeć.

Podniosła się i skoczyła na niego prychając gniewnie, z braku lepszych pomysłów chcąc przewrócić go własnym ciężarem. Uchylił się, ale to było do przewidzenia, więc zwyczajnie zamortyzowała upadek dłońmi, jak i przewrotem.

Nagle, ku jej zdziwieniu, przewróciło się na nią coś ciężkiego. Jęknęła głucho, gdy poczuła uderzenie w żebra, i zorientowała się, że zapomniała o stole. Wpadając w niego, podważyła jedną z nóg i zrzuciła mebel na siebie.

Przestraszyła się jak nigdy, nie mogąc się podnieść, ale już po chwili wszystko się skończyło. Detektyw postawił stół z powrotem, a ona pozbierała się z podłogi, rozcierając bok klatki piersiowej.

- Rany. – jęknęła, przysiadając w fotelu.

- Potrzebujesz, by ktoś to obejrzał? – L stanął przy niej, opierając dłoń nieopodal jej ramienia.

- Ech, co ty… Tylko trochę… stół na mnie zleciał!

Zachichotała, ale skrzywiła się, gdy ruch spotęgował ból żeber. Jej ręka znów powędrowała w uderzone miejsce, a wygięte jak u dziecka usta dobitnie świadczyły o niezadowoleniu.

- To może pozwolisz mi spojrzeć? – Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie planował wrócić do pracy i postanowił zająć się podwładną.

Skinęła głową po chwili namysłu.

- Dobrze. Oprzyj się wygodniej i unieś ręce nad głowę. Spróbuj się odprężyć, jeśli możesz.

Zrobiła tak, jak prosił. Prawie zakrztusiła się własnym oddechem, kiedy L wskoczył obiema nogami na fotel i podciągnął w górę jej bluzkę. Wiedziała, że to tylko rodzaj pierwszej pomocy medycznej, ale i tak poczuła się zaskoczona, i jakoś nie na miejscu.

Palce detektywa, którymi zazwyczaj chwytał przedmioty bardzo ostrożnie, okazały się być wprawne i delikatne, kiedy badał jej kości pod zaczerwienioną, napuchniętą skórą. Właściwie jej to nie zdziwiło, przeczuwała, że zazwyczaj oszczędza ręce z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, więc czemu nie miałoby to być po to, by uczynić je wrażliwszymi na dotyk?

- Chcę zobaczyć trochę wyżej, a to mi przeszkadza. - mruknął. Była to informacja, a nie pytanie i bez oczekiwania na pozwolenie sięgnął za jej plecy i szybkim ruchem rozpiął biustonosz, który był wspomnianym przez niego przeszkadzającym elementem ubrania. Ponownie, nie zdziwiła jej sprawność, z jaką to zrobił, widocznie zręczne dłonie były po prostu kolejną z cech, jakie składały się na jego wizerunek.

- Hej, miałaś się rozluźnić, prawda? – upomniał ją L swym spokojnym głosem. – Nie chcę ci zadawać niepotrzebnego bólu.

Wtedy zorientowała się, że mimowolnie spięła mięśnie, gdy poluzował jej bieliznę, więc odetchnęła i osunęła się nieco w dół fotela. Mężczyzna przesunął palce wyżej. Tam uderzenie musiało zostać spotęgowane przez usztywnienia stanika, bo syknęła cicho, gdy tylko poczuła jego dotyk.

- Chyba nic ci nie będzie. – odezwał się, ostatni raz naciskając wyczuwalne pod skórą kości, które widocznie okazały się być na właściwych miejscach. – Jednakże, przydałby się na to jakiś opatrunek. Rozbierz się, proszę.

Zwinnie zeskoczył z fotela i podszedł do rzędu szafek przy jednej ze ścian. Rozbierając się, obserwowała, jak detektyw wyjmuje z jednej z półek przeróżne pudełka. Ściągnięcie ubrania nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, jako że wystarczyło zdjąć przez głowę bluzkę i zsunąć bieliznę z ramion. W pomieszczeniu było zawsze bardzo ciepło, bo L nie zakładał butów, a więc nie marzła i mogła zwrócić uwagę z powrotem na poczynania swojego przełożonego, który wybrał najszerszy bandaż, obejrzał go, a następnie przyniósł do jej fotela wraz z tubką maści. To było takie dziwne, ze L robił coś własnoręcznie.

- Podniosłabyś, proszę, ręce? – przemówił łagodnie.

Zawahała się, ale posłusznie odsunęła od skóry ramiona, którymi osłaniała nagie ciało, i położyła je nad głową, w parodii rozluźnionej pozy.

L nie zaczął się w nią wpatrywać, choć przypuszczała, że większość mężczyzn na jego miejscu zrobiłaby to wręcz odruchowo. Zamiast tego skierował swoje intensywne spojrzenie na jej oczy, w tym samym czasie nakładając maść na jej skórę. Zaczął kolistymi ruchami wmasowywać przyjemne ciepło w jej ciało, a ona nie była w stanie wytrzymać jego wzroku i przymknęła oczy, starając się utrzymać równe tempo oddechu, żeby przypadkiem się nie zarumienić. Palce detektywa promieniowały gorącem, po chwili dopiero zrozumiała, że to za sprawą rozgrzewającej maści.

Kiedy po kilku minutach, podczas których L nie przerywał masażu, a dodatkowe dawki maści nakładał za pomocą jednej tylko dłoni, zdecydowała się otworzyć oczy, ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że jego wielkie oczy są zamknięte. Przed kolejne kilka minut on wcierał krem w jej skórę, zapobiegając opuchliźnie i bólowi, a ona kontemplowała jego spokojny, odprężony wyraz twarzy.

Bez ostrzeżenia otworzył oczy, a gdy napotkał jej spojrzenie uśmiechnął się szerzej niż zazwyczaj i cofnął dłonie.

- Wyprostuj się, proszę.

Kiedy to zrobiła, znalazła się kłopotliwie blisko niego, ale już się tym nie przejmowała. Czuła, że L nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził i samo to wystarczyło, by zaraziła się jego spokojem.

Kruczoczarne włosy mężczyzny opadły na jego twarz gdy przechylił głowę, by wyraźniej widzieć gdzie ma umieścić przygotowany wcześniej bandaż. Sprawnie owinął go całego w około klatki piersiowej nieco poturbowanej kobiety, tak szybko i zręcznie, jakby nigdy nie robił nic innego, a spodziewała się, że ćwiczył to może raz w życiu, ucząc się podstaw medycyny ratunkowej.

Kiedy skończył, zabezpieczył materiał przed przemieszczaniem się i znów zeskoczył z fotela. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę zszokowanej, rozleniwionej agentki.

- Wstajemy? – rzucił z drugim już w ciągu kilku minut uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła go.

Z małą pomocą stanęła na równe nogi i na prośbę detektywa podniosła i opuściła ręce ostrożnymi, wydłużonymi ruchami. Bandaż nie przeszkadzał jej w oddychaniu. Potem założyła bluzkę i spojrzała na obserwującego ją mężczyznę.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Czemu nie poprosiłeś Watari'ego?

Wytrzymał jej spojrzenie bez żadnego wysiłku.

- Ty miałaś ochotę mnie uderzyć, a ja miałem ochotę cię uspokoić. Oczywiście, naszła mnie ta ochota już po tym, jak zrzuciłaś na siebie stół.

Po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się przelotnie, a ona zamarła z zachwytu.

- L… - mruknęła, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Chodź, wracamy do pracy. – Odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a potem delikatnie złapał ją za ramię i posadził na fotelu, przed laptopem i całą resztą.

Kiedy znów na niego spojrzała, siedział wpatrzony w jasny monitor, z nogami podciągniętymi do brzucha, a na ustach, na których przez jeden szalony moment chciała złożyć pocałunek, opierał dwa palce w geście, który zapewne wyrażał zastanowienie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I jest rozdział trzeci. Jest krótszy niż poprzedni, ale za to następny będzie... jeszcze krótszy -.- Nie wiem jak to się dzieje, nie da się tego sensownie dzielić ;( Bardzo proszę, by napisać jakikolwiek komentarz, choćby kilka słów, po przeczytaniu, o wiele lepiej mi się wtedy pisze. Szczęśliwego nowego roku wszystkim!

* * *

Zwróciła uwagę na swoje odbicie w lustrze i przez chwilę mrugała intensywnie, aby ujrzeć wyraźnie spoza zasłony łez swoją mokrą, miejscami bladą, a miejscami czerwoną, twarz. Na szczytach kości policzkowych miała niezdrowe rumieńce, na skroniach także, choć większość ich powierzchni zakrywały przylepione do łez, potargane włosy.

Zauważyła, że ma bardzo blade, bezkrwiste wargi, jakby nie starczyło im już krwi, która szumiała jej wewnątrz czaszki. Przytknęła do nich dwa palce, badając ich miękkość i wypukłość, która nagle wydała jej się dziwnie obca.

„Moje usta…"

Zakończyli tamto dochodzenie po dwóch tygodniach, a więc nieznośnie szybko. Właściwie nic nie zapowiadało takiego obrotu spraw, do momentu gdy L nagle poprosił ją, by podeszła do jego stanowiska pracy.

Zbliżyła się pospiesznie i przysiadła na oparciu jego fotela, patrząc na centralnie ustawiony monitor.

- Te nagrania z monitoringu, które dostałaś, są tutaj kluczowe. Widzisz, ta sprawa była ciekawa o tyle, że podejrzany był już zamknięty w więzieniu i chodziło tylko o udowodnienie, że zamach, który zdarzył się niedługo przed jego aresztowaniem, idealnie pasujący do jego profilu, był w istocie jego sprawką. Niestety, dowodów nie było żadnych, a sprawa utknęła, gdy poszliśmy za tropem, prowadzącym nas do magazynu, gdzie dostarczano składniki potrzebne do zbudowania bomby, która wybuchła, zabijając niemal setkę osób. Po dłuższych działaniach odkryliśmy związek właściciela magazynu z osobą z szeregów pewnej zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej, którą mieliśmy na oku. Czułem, że to bez sensu, bo oni nigdy nie zajmowali się zabijaniem, i rzeczywiście, nikt się nie przyznał, każdy miał nawet jakieś alibi. Miałem już zamiar posłać po kogoś, kto przeniknie do ich środowiska, ale to nie będzie konieczne.

Jego palec, przytknięty wcześniej do warg, wycelował w ekran.

- Widzisz tę dziewczynę, o tu? To jest właśnie to nagranie z monitoringu sklepu, w którym zamówiono materiały. Tu, tutaj, i tu też. Tak. – L przełączał obraz, wskazując wciąż tę samą dziewczynę, która nie rzucała się w oczy, gdyż za każdym razem ubierała się w innym stylu i zasłaniała głowę. Wyróżniał ją jedynie charakterystyczny gest, co pewien czas zawijała sobie kosmyk włosów na palec, szczególnie, gdy przystawała gdzieś na chwilę, i kiedy się to zauważyło, było łatwo wyłapać ją wśród innych klientów.

- Coś ją łączy z naszym opornym podejrzanym? – wtrąciła kobieta, pochylając się w przód.

- Tak, choć to nieco skomplikowane. Ten facet już wcześniej był w więzieniu i wtedy został osadzony wraz z czterema innymi skazanymi. Udało mi się do nich dotrzeć i w zamian za ochronę przyznali, że zostali dyskretnie sterroryzowani przez naszego sprytnego zamachowca. Dziewczyna tutaj… - Znów dźgnął monitor palcem. - …jest młodszą siostrą jednego z nich. Pojawia się na nagraniach średnio trzy dni przed tym, jak składano zamówienie, i ogląda wiele przedmiotów, między innymi te, które później zamówiono. Widzisz, on nie chciał zostawiać niepotrzebnych śladów w sieci, dlatego wysyłał tylko ją, by sprawdziła kody i składał zamówienie sam, w obleganej kawiarence internetowej w centrum.

- Wspaniale! Mamy zeznania, nagranie… Wszystko! Możemy załatwić mu dożywocie! – Roześmiała się, zwracając głowę w stronę L'a. – Miałeś rację!

Czarnowłosy również patrzył na nią, a ich twarze były nadzwyczajnie blisko.

- Oboje mieliśmy rację, cały czas mnie popierałaś, nawet gdy wszystkie poszlaki przeczyły mojej teorii, ponieważ przestępca chciał wrobić kogoś innego.

Twarz mężczyzny rozjaśnił uśmiech, i zdawał się nieco rozluźnić. Odetchnął, wyprostował się odrobinę, by mieć lepszy kąt patrzenia na nią.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i radośnie, a on triumfalnie. Znali się nawzajem tak dobrze, że patrzenie sobie nawzajem w oczy nie sprawiało im dyskomfortu, dalej więc w milczeniu okazywali radość ze swojego zwycięstwa, bo reszta nie należała już do nich, to Watari miał poinformować policję, służby specjalne, pomóc w sformułowaniu aktu oskarżenia…

Nagle usta dziewczyny rozluźniły się i znikł uśmiech, który odsłaniał jej zęby jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. W odpowiedzi, L również spoważniał, mocniej skupiając wzrok na jej zamglonych nagle oczach.

Boleśnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest zbyt blisko niego, by zupełnie to zignorować, i kiedy spojrzała w górę, w jego oczy, poddała się dziwnemu szaleństwu. Niesiona na fali szczęścia, któremu towarzyszył delikatny ból, jakby ukłucie gdzieś w piersi, przysunęła się do niego w geście, jakiego w podobnej sytuacji spodziewałby się każdy inny człowiek. Tego, albo odsunięcia się.

Wpasowała swoje rozchylone wargi w jego usta, tuląc je miękko w delikatnym, ale mimo tego zdecydowanym pocałunku. Jednak czując, że on odwzajemnia tego dotyku, pozostając w biernym bezruchu, czując jednocześnie bijące od jego nieruchomych warg zdumienie, cofnęła się jak najszybciej, wstając płynnym, pełnym gracji ruchem. Oczy, które wcześniej przymknęła, pozostawiła zamknięte, bo nagle uznała niewidzące oczy za błogosławieństwo.

Gdy poczuła dłoń zaciskającą się na swoim nadgarstku, to było jakby cały wszechświat zawęził się do tego jednego dotyku. Wyprostowała się na całą wysokość, jakby pragnęła zamortyzować ciężar, który wzięła na siebie, próbując pocałować swojego przełożonego, i odetchnęła głęboko.

Zebrała się na odwagę, by otworzyć swoje odmienione nagle oczy, w których odsłoniły się wszystkie spychane na krańce świadomości marzenia, zupełnie nagie i widoczne. Twarz miała wciąż delikatną i miękką od pocałunku, i niczego nie pragnęła bardziej niż możliwości ukrycia jej przed ciosem, którego się spodziewała.

Jej oczy, które wydawały się pociemnieć od emocji, napotkały oczy L'a, i choć spodziewała się bolesnego zderzenia z chłodem ciemnych tęczówek, ujrzała w nich cień zachwytu pod wszechogarniającym zaskoczeniem.

Jego palce zamykały się na jej ręce, a pulsująca w nich krew niosła ze sobą pragnienie bliskości, budząc się do życia w przyspieszonym biegu, który tak go zadziwił.

- To było jakbyś dotknęła mnie płatkiem kwiatu, tylko cieplejsze. – powiedział, w szoku ujawniając głębię w swoim zwykle monotonnym głosie.

Wstał z fotela, czy raczej zeskoczył z niego, jak to miał w zwyczaju, na chwilę puszczając jej nadgarstek. Jej ramię opadło bezwładnie przy boku. Nie miała śmiałości zastanawiać się nad tym, co planuje zrobić detektyw, nadal nie wiedząc, czy zostanie ułaskawiona, czy jednak zmierzy się z bólem odrzucenia.

Stanął tak blisko, że ciepłem oddechu otulił jej skroń, a palce z wahaniem przeplótł z jej palcami.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to może być takie uczucie, pocałunek. – Brzmiał jednocześnie jak L, którego znała, i jak ktoś zupełnie inny, z głosem zabarwionym fascynacją.

Odetchnął, zdmuchując włosy z jej twarzy. Zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni i spojrzała w górę tak, że musiał odsunąć się nieco i zajrzeć w jej oczy.

Miała świadomość, że nie może już ukryć czułości, zbyt mocno się odsłoniła, zdobywając się na pocałunek. Kiedy spotkały się ich spojrzenia, mógł wyczytać z jej oczu wszystko, choć nie była pewna, ile z tego zrozumie, gdyż sama rozumiała niewiele, tak nielogiczne były jej uczucia. Miała tylko wrażenie, że kiedy już L się od niej odsunie, rozpadnie się na kawałki z cichym jękiem.

Nie odsunął się.

Nachylił się do jej ust, nie pozwalając jej zbyt długo patrzeć w swoje oczy. Miał miękkie, aksamitne wargi, i łatwo było jej zrozumieć, czemu tak bardzo lubi się nimi bawić. Tym razem to on całował nieruchome usta, ze zdumienia nie oddające pocałunków.

Jednakże, kobieta nie miała żadnych oporów przed całowaniem L'a, dlatego też z niedowierzaniem rozchyliła lekko wargi, nieśmiało smakując jego usta. Już po chwili utonęła zupełnie w pocałunku tak słodkim, delikatnym i niewiele mającym wspólnego z czymkolwiek nieprzyzwoitym, że aż poczuła lekki ucisk w gardle.

Przerwała pocałunek, by ukryć twarz w jego ramieniu. Czuła, jak mężczyzna zanurza dłoń w jej włosach, pozwalając, żeby przelewały się mu niczym jedwab przez palce.

- Wiesz, że będziemy musieli się rozstać, prawda? – spytał, odsuwając ją nieco, by móc zbadać jej reakcję.

Zamrugała gwałtownie, by odpędzić łzy. Spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw, wiedząc, że to tylko logiczne następstwo jej posady w FBI, a i tak było jej straszliwie smutno.

Zamiast okazać mu swoją rozpacz, wymusiła na nim kolejny pocałunek, zapominając o płaczu gdy tylko wrócili do przerwanej czynności.

Reszta sprawy nie była już od nich zależna, oni mieli tylko przedstawić dowody. Nie pozostawało nic do zrobienia, a ona, wiedząc, że nic nie byłoby bardziej upokarzające niż L, przypominający jej, że czas odejść, postanowiła załatwić to sama.

Następnego dnia już jej nie było.

* * *

Wspomnienie pocałunku, to było zbyt wiele. Pociemniało jej przed oczami, poczuła tylko gwałtowny , palący skurcz w brzuchu i po sekundzie pochylała się nad toaletą, zwracając całą zawartość żołądka. Trwało to wystarczająco długo, by całkowicie ją wyczerpać.

Z gorzkim smakiem trucizny w ustach, osunęła się na posadzkę z kafelków, kładąc na zimnej płytce rozpalony policzek. Tak, charakterystyczny posmak skojarzył jej się z czymś trującym, ale nie miała ani siły, ani ochoty, płukać ust, właściwie zupełnie jej to nie obchodziło.

Pomyślała, że niemalże zabiło ją przypomnienie sobie jak się całowali, a także, że to nie jest jeszcze koniec wspomnień.

Ogarnięta rozpaczą zbyt wielką, by cokolwiek mogło odwrócić jej uwagę, skuliła się, ostatkiem sił lekceważąc wspomnienia, które mogły sprawić jej największy ból…

* * *

Potem kontaktowali się często, choć niejednokrotnie przebywali nie tylko w różnych krajach, ale i na innych kontynentach, a ich relacje w jakiś magiczny sposób nie pogorszyły się po wydarzeniach ostatniego wspólnego śledztwa. Byli jakby bliżej siebie, lepiej się rozumieli. W ciągu każdej doby rozmawiali przez wiele godzin, pomagając sobie wzajemnie w pracy, i całkiem dobrze się przy tym bawiąc.

Kiedy pracowała nad rozwiązaniem coraz to nowych spraw, miała niemal cały czas uruchomiony prywatny komunikator stworzony przez L'a, i gdy jednocześnie znajdywali się przy komputerach natychmiast nawiązywali kontakt i wymieniali uwagi, głównie na temat swoich dochodzeń.

- Tu L.

- Heeeej.

- Jakieś postępy?

- Nudne to, chyba się zapłaczę nad tym śledztwem.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jakbyś raz postanowiła zająć się czymś interesującym, spotkalibyśmy się.

- Nie irytuj mnie już. Słyszałam, że jesteś w Afryce?

- Też mi się obiło o uszy.

- Och, błagam.

- Spróbuj przynajmniej się zastanowić nad tymi śladami, zamiast jęczeć.

- A ty będziesz mógł sobie zjeść ciastko?

- Pudło. Jak na razie, truskawki.

Prychnęła, chowając okienko z czarną literą „L" na białym tle i otwierając dokument, który analizowała.

- Naprawdę, L, to zwyczajnie zbyt oczywiste, zaraz się poplączę z czystej nudy.

- Mhm…

Pomruk z drugiej strony połączenia sugerował, że L właśnie przeżuwa i nie uznał jej wypowiedzi godnej przerwania zajmującej czynności. Usłyszała, jak uderza palcami w klawisze klawiatury, a po chwili na monitorze jej laptopa pojawił się komunikat o przesyłanym pliku. Zapisała go, otworzyła, i pobieżnie przejrzała.

- Ej! Kto ci pozwolił rozwiązywać moje sprawy?!

- Znudziłem się słuchaniem twojego narzekania, poza tym uznałem, że zakończenie tej sprawy uczyni cię szczęśliwą.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać, wybuchła śmiechem, opierając czoło na dłoni.

- To było oczywiste od samego początku, ale i tak to powiem. Naprawdę jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju!

- Rozumiem.

Prawie widziała, jak z powagą potakuje, parsknęła więc ponownie urywanym śmiechem.

- Wiem, ty wszystko rozumiesz.

- Tak, to że marudzisz, bym po ciebie posłał też zauważyłem, jak już o tym mówimy.

- Ech, właśnie mi się odechciało, wiesz?

- Tak. Może przejrzysz te dane, które wysłałem, i oddasz komuś, kto skontaktuje się z dalszymi instancjami?

- To ja się z nimi kontaktuję, nie jestem tobą.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Cholera. Muszę chyba spytać w FBI czemu o ciebie nie dbają tak, jak powinni.

- Przeklinasz…?

- Wkurzyli mnie.

Głos miał trochę cichszy i mówił wolniej, ale jak zawsze brzmiał zasadniczo.

- L, przecież w ogóle nie ma sprawy…

- Nie ma sprawy? Przecież coś ci się może stać, gdyby nie to, że zanim wszystko zorganizuję, skończę tą sprawę, to zaraz bym cię tu ściągnął.

- Proszę, nie martw się…

- Cisza. Teraz dzwonię do tego idioty.

Z wrażenia zamilkła, a L zakończył połączenie.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a zadzwonił telefon podłączony do prywatnej linii FBI. Co miała robić, odebrała.

Wyczerpana, leżała na zimnej podłodze, nie starając się wstać. Na jej ustach pojawił się gorzki uśmiech. Jeszcze nie tak dawno martwił się o nią, kazał ją chronić tymi samymi środkami, którymi chroniono jego, a teraz…

Wydawało jej się niemożliwe, że zaryzykował życiem, i stracił je, nie będąc w stanie się ocalić. Początkowo sądziła, że ona jest jedną z osób mających go chronić, dopiero niedawno zorientowała się, że chodzi o co innego, że to on chroni ją własnym życiem. Zrozumiała to już po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, a teraz było zbyt późno, by zadziałać w jakikolwiek sposób, bo nie było już czego ratować. Nawet Watari nie ocalał.

Zapłakała, bo tylko tyle mogła zrobić. Co innego wtedy, gdy się widzieli, wtedy jeszcze była szansa, by go zatrzymać, choć tak naprawdę nie wierzyła, by cokolwiek odciągnęło go od sprawy, nad którą pracował.

Takie były fakty, została sama, zupełnie sama. Niezdolna do niczego, niezdolna do oddychania w świecie, w którym nie było już L'a.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Bardzo przepraszam za zwłokę z wrzuceniem kolejnego rozdziału :) Ten, tak jak pisałam, jest raczej krótki, ale za to następny będzie baaardzo długi. Cóż, zapraszam do czytania :) I BARDZO proszę o komentarze ;)

* * *

Kilka miesięcy po tym, jak L wymusił na jej przełożonych w FBI zwiększenie jej ochrony, wzięła udział w dochodzeniu w sprawie porwania córki potentata finansowego na terenie Rosji. Ponieważ nie przyszło jej do głowy żadne rozwiązanie sprawy na podstawie dotycz as zgromadzonych śladów, postanowiła zbliżyć się do znajomych dziewczyny.

Trafiła do kalejdoskopu klubów, przyjęć, alkoholu i życia pozbawionego sensu innego, niż odarty z filozofii hedonizm ludzi prymitywnych.

Przebywała akurat w apartamencie byłego chłopaka porwanej, a dostanie się tam zajęło jej ładnych kilka tygodni, kiedy zadzwonił ukryty głęboko w jej torebce telefon, łączący się tylko z linią używaną przez FBI i inne oddziały tego typu na całym świecie. Nie dając po sobie poznać zmieszania, przeszła pod ścianę i odebrała poza zasięgiem słuchu uczestników przyjęcia.

- Masz wolny czas? – W słuchawce rozległ się znajomy głos, mówiący po angielsku.

Ledwo go słyszała przez głośną muzykę.

- To może tak brzmieć, ale uwierz, pracuję. – Dla bezpieczeństwa odpowiedziała po rosyjsku. L płynnie przeszedł na ten język.

- Jesteś mi potrzebna w Japonii. Jak najszybciej. Właściwie, natychmiast.

Potrzebowała tylko chwili na zastanowienie się.

- O której mam samolot? – Trudno, uznała, że być może odnajdą tę dziewczynę bez jej pomocy. Sprawa L'a była z pewnością ważniejsza, ciekawsza i raczej nie wymagała picia wódki na potęgę, ani umiejętności dyskretnego wylewania jej do doniczek.

Na chwilę w słuchawce zapadła cisza, choć była pewna, że gdyby hałas był mniejszy, usłyszała by uderzenia palców o klawiaturę.

- Za dwie godziny bądź na lotnisku. Pójdziesz z osobą, która poda ci numer, jaki kiedyś przypisał ci Watari. – L nie spytał, czy pamięta ten numer, nie musiał.

- Do zobaczenia? – To było raczej pytanie.

- Zobaczymy.

Rozłączył się.

Automatycznie przeprosiła gospodarza i resztę zgromadzonych, a potem wyszła.

Nie martwiła się o pozostawione w hotelu rzeczy, jako że nagłe podróże, i, co za tym idzie, ubrania kupowane wciąż od nowa, były wpisane w jej budżet. Poza tym, jechała do L'a, który zawsze zapewniał jej wyposażenie. Jej priorytetem było dostanie się na czas na lotnisko przez zatłoczone miasto, zadzwoniła więc do swoich współpracowników, i nie czekała na samochód dłużej niż minutę.

Była na miejscu pół godziny przed podanym przez L'a czasem, ale miała pewność, że ktokolwiek na nią czekał też musiał pojawić się wcześniej. Nie pomyliła się.

Szła od wejścia przez hol, licząc, że zostanie wypatrzona, i nie zdążyła dojść nawet do jego środka, gdy podszedł do niej uśmiechnięty mężczyzna. Wyciągnął dłoń, którą uścisnęła, jednocześnie odwzajemniając uśmiech w wyćwiczony sposób i uważnie obserwując każdy jego ruch. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie słucha, mężczyzna wyrecytował numer, który dał jej pewność, że nie ma się czego obawiać, więc rozluźniła się nieco.

- Jestem Aiber, miło mi panią poznać.

Kiedy zaczął mówić, gestem wskazał jej, że powinni ruszyć dalej, kiedy więc kończył swoją wypowiedź, prowadził ją już w stronę odpowiednich, bocznych drzwi. Było oczywiste, że nie polecą zwykłym lotem, skoro w grę wchodził L i jego metody.

- Tak, mi również. – Tym razem jej uśmiech był szczery, choć nikt nie byłby w stanie odróżnić go od tego udawanego.

Przechodzili właśnie przez drzwi, mężczyzna przepuścił ją przed sobą. Przez chwilę szli pustym korytarzem, potem na jego końcu, przed drzwiami, spotkali uzbrojonego strażnika. Aiber podał mu numer, tak jak ten jej składający się z szesnastu cyfr, ale poprzedzony literami „L" i „M". Zakodowała sobie, że jego prawdziwe nazwisko musi zaczynać się od litery „M", a potem wyrzuciła z głowy tę informację, orientując się, że to przecież sprzymierzeniec. Kiedy rzucił jej zachęcające spojrzenie, powiedziała swój numer, a strażnik ich przepuścił, mówiąc:

- Życzę miłego lotu.

Mogło to wyglądać na całkiem spore zamieszanie, ale znając L'a właściwie była zdziwiona, że nie zapłacił za zamknięcie portu lotniczego, albo nie kazał startować z lotniska wojskowego. Pomyślała, że może po prostu zależało mu na czasie.

Przez drzwi wyszli już bezpośrednio na płytę lotniska, gdzie skierowali się do ustawionego na początku pasa startowego prywatnego odrzutowca.

Aiber był lepiej zorientowany w sytuacji i bez wahania zaprosił ją gestem na pokład samolotu. Posłusznie szła za nim, bo o to poprosił ją L.

Wnętrze maszyny było luksusowe, nie spodziewała się zresztą niczego innego. Nie było śladu po zwykłych, ustawionych w rzędach siedzeniach, zamiast nich na pokładzie znajdowały się cztery wydzielone przepierzeniami pomieszczenia. W każdym z nich było przytwierdzone do podłogi łóżko, standardowy fotel, zapewne aby zapiąć pasy, i stolik. Samolot był mały, i nie było w nim wiele miejsca, ale wystarczyło ono, by spełnił swoje zadanie.

Kobieta z westchnieniem rzuciła torebkę na jedno z łóżek i zaciągnęła za sobą zasłonę. Rozpięła płaszcz, zdjęła go i powiesiła na wieszaku. Początkowo planowała natychmiast zabrać się do pracy, ale jakoś nie mogła zmusić się do wyjęcia laptopa z torby, do tego L nic nie wspomniał o wysłaniu do niej jakichkolwiek danych. Myśląc tylko o nim, wizualizując sobie jego twarz, usiadła w fotelu, podciągając jedną nogę pod siebie. Spuściła głowę, pozwalając, by włosy opadły jej na twarz.

Kiedy pilot przez głośnik poprosił o zapięcie pasów, zrobiła to machinalnie, nie zmieniając zanadto pozycji. Jakkolwiek nieprofesjonalne by to nie było, nie mogła się skupić nawet na takim przygotowaniu do zadania, jak wyspanie się, zamiast czego zastanawiała się, czy zobaczy się z L'em. Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, ze coś jest nie tak, nie w porządku. Chociaż dokładała wszelkich starań, by przekonać samą siebie, że nie ma powodów do niepokoju, intuicja podpowiadała jej co innego. A przecież L zawsze chwalił jej intuicję…

Samolot wystartował, i pilot poinformował, że można już rozpiąć pasy, ale nie zrobiła tego, nie planując wstawać z fotela.

Po jakimś czasie ktoś delikatnie zapukał w plastikowe rusztowanie, na którym zawieszone były odgradzające ją od reszty pokładu zasłony.

- Proszę. – mruknęła, podnosząc głowę.

Zza zasłony wychylił się Watari.

Odruchowo zerwała się w jego stronę, ale pas przytrzymał ją za biodra. Nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Rozpięła się błyskawicznie i przysunęła do starszego mężczyzny, tym razem zupełnie już nieprofesjonalnie ściskając go na powitanie. On jednak zaśmiał się dobrodusznie, klepiąc ja po plecach, nie mógł więc mieć jej tego za złe.

- Sprawdzam, czy czegoś potrzebujesz. – odezwał się Watari, kiedy odsunęła się po kilku sekundach.

- Towarzystwa. – mruknęła, siadając na łóżku. Nie spodziewała się właściwie, że mężczyzna zlituje się nad nią, ale jednak przysiadł w fotelu, w pozycji sugerującej, że za moment się podniesie.

- Ryuuzaki prosił, by nie mówić ci nic o postępach w sprawie, chce ci sam opowiedzieć.

- Dlaczego? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Wydaje mi się, że zależy mu na usłyszeniu twoich pierwszych wniosków.

- Ach, ta moja intuicja… - Przewróciła oczami. To, że myślała o tym samym chwilę wcześniej wydało jej się na tyle zabawne, że na moment pozwoliła sobie na luźne zachowanie. Poza tym, obecność Watari'ego zawsze sprawiała, że czuła się trochę jak dziecko.

- Myślisz, że gdyby cię nie poważał, posłałby po ciebie? Naprawdę tak myślisz?

- Nie wiem sama, co mam myśleć… - Balansowała między rozbawieniem, a rozpaczą. – Z jednej strony mam ochotę szaleć ze szczęścia, że znów go zobaczę, z drugiej strony czuję, ze to nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Tak bardzo…

Urwała, łykając łzy, nie wiedzieć czemu napływające jej do oczu.

Cisza zawisła w powietrzu.

Nie wiedziała, czy chce wyrazić tęsknotę, miłość, czy potrzebę, nie umiałaby skończyć zdania, nawet gdyby chciała. Wydawało jej się również, że jeśli powie na głos co czuje, nie będzie już odwrotu.

- Nie będę ukrywał, że ta sprawa jest dziwna. Ze swojej jednak strony obiecuję ci, że go spotkasz. Mało tego, będziesz spotykać go tak często, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

Podniosła wilgotne od łez oczy na starszego człowieka, patrzącego na nią z troską.

- Mam nadzieję, to się uda. – mruknęła.

- Nie martw się, proszę. Przebierz się w coś wygodnego, a ja przyniosę ci coś słodkiego.

- Nie mam ze sobą torby. – uśmiechnęła się. – Ale nie pogardzę słodyczami. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mam okazję dostać trochę za nic.

- W takim razie znajdę też coś do ubrania. Wiesz, tak zawsze go pocieszaliśmy, L'a, kiedy był jeszcze mały. Dawaliśmy mu ciastko, kiedy wydawał się smutny, i wtedy udawał przed nami, że już jest w porządku. Był uroczym dzieckiem, absolutnie niezwykłym. Z miejsca zjednywał sobie wszystkich, chociaż nigdy się nie wygłupiał i nie popisywał, nawet nie śmiał się na głos. Wystarczył jeden jego uśmiech, a wszyscy byli na jego rozkazy.

Kobieta przyciągnęła kolana do piersi, pozwalając butom spaść na ziemię.

- Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. Przecież teraz jest tak samo niesamowity, i nie da się być wobec niego obojętnym.

Watari skinął głową, podnosząc się z miejsca.

- Niedługo wrócę. W każdym razie, cieszę się, że znów cię widzę. Jestem pewny, że Ryuuzaki również się ucieszy.

- Czemu raz nazywasz go L, a raz Ryuuzaki?

- Jakoś przyjęliśmy ten pseudonim w Japonii, zwłaszcza przy obecnej sprawie, sądzę, że on powie ci dokładnie dlaczego. Przy tobie jednak wolę mówić L, ostatecznie ty wiesz, kim on jest. To jest bardziej uczciwe.

- Rozumiem.

Watari wyszedł i zostawił ją samą, odrobinę mniej zagubioną niż wcześniej. Postanowiła zdjąć jak najwięcej elementów ubrania, które założyła na imprezę, gdyż rzeczywiście nie miały wiele wspólnego z wygodą. Rezultaty były jednak mizerne, ponieważ nadal była skazana na obcisłą bluzkę z dużym dekoltem.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a opiekun L'a wrócił do niej z przekąską i zbyt dużą, męską koszulą, a potem zostawił ją, by mogła się przebrać. Gdy skończyła, zawołała go cicho, i okazało się, że zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniami czekał gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Teoretycznie ta koszula jest L'a, ale i tak chyba nigdy jej nie założył. Będzie w porządku, jeśli ją sobie pożyczysz. – odezwał się Watari, podczas gdy kobieta rozsiadła się wygodnie na łóżku, ubrana w luźną koszulę oraz legginsy, i zabrała się za pochłanianie czekoladowego deseru.

Zaśmiała się w sposób bardzo zbliżony do chichotu.

- Ale jestem zmęczona… Cholerni Rosjanie nie znają chyba pory nieodpowiedniej na picie alkoholu. Nie, oni z pewnością jej nie znają!

Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zaczęła opowiadać o swoim śledztwie w Rosji.

* * *

Z oczu skulonej na posadzce kobiety popłynęły obficie łzy, choć już nie szlochała rozpaczliwie, zupełnie wyczerpana. Dłonie nadal zaciskała w pięści, ale słabiej, coraz mniej wściekła, i coraz bardziej zrozpaczona.

Watari nie zasłużył sobie na śmierć… Jeżeli znała dobrego człowieka, to właśnie jego.

Do ostatniej chwili był wierny L'owi, nawet umierając. Smutek, który wywoływała ta myśl, był zbyt wielki, by mogła żyć dalej, po prostu zbyt wielki… Wszyscy, na których kiedykolwiek jej zależało, umarli!

Gdyby była w stanie się skupić, poraziła by ją pustka, ale była zbyt zmęczona i skupiona na płaczu, by choćby wyobrazić sobie co zrobi, kiedy już wstanie. Jeżeli wstanie, bo po co właściwie miałaby wstawać…

Nie było sposobu na powstrzymanie potoku łez, kiedy myślała o tym miłym, serdecznym, starszym człowieku, który zapewne miał jeszcze resztkę nadziei na ocalenie L'a. Na to, że człowiek drogi mu jak syn, jednak przeżyje…

- Boże…


	5. Chapter 5

W dzisiejszym rozdziale niektórzy mogą odnieść wrażenie, że postać L'a jest trochę inna niż to było w anime, czy mandze, mam jednak nadzieję, że udało mi się moją własną wizję artystyczną wytłumaczyć na tyle, by dało się zrozumieć jego zachowanie. Myślę też, że właściwie L z tego opowiadania wcale nie jest bardzo nieprawdopodobny ;D Tym razem, uwaga, 5000 słów. Enjoy!

* * *

Kiedy już położyła się na łóżku, Watari opowiadał jej o L'u i nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, zasnęła.

Obudziło ją rytmiczne kołysanie, kiedy otworzyła zaspane oczy, zorientowała się, że ktoś niesie ją na rękach. Było ciemno, ale nie miała pojęcia, która może być godzina.

Nad sobą ujrzała uśmiechniętą twarz L'a i niemal natychmiast się rozbudziła.

- Śpij. – odezwał się po japońsku. Jego monotonny głos kontrastował z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego mnie niesiesz? – wymamrotała.

- Jesteś moja i będę się tobą opiekował.

Nie miała pojęcia, czy to żart, ale nawet nie próbowała tego rozważać. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała moment, kiedy detektyw położył ją na siedzeniu limuzyny, a potem znów zasnęła i obudziła się dopiero w momencie, kiedy L już chciał ją znowu podnieść. Wcale nie miała ochoty go powstrzymywać, ale uznała, że tak wypada, i usiadła. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna stał przed nią, przygarbiony, w przestronnym pojeździe, i nadal się uśmiechał, choć pamiętała, że zazwyczaj miała tylko kilka sekund na cieszenie się pogodnym wyrazem jego twarzy.

- Chodź ze mną. – nadal mówił po japońsku.

Wyciągnął do niej dłoń, i podniósł ją z impetem z fotela, obejmując ją i przyciskając mocno do piersi. Otoczyło ją ciepło jego ciała i oddała uścisk. Zakołysał nią lekko. Z pewnością nie spodziewała się takiego powitania.

- Może jednak cię ponoszę? – na poparcie tych słów przykucnął nieco i przyciągnął przedramię do wewnętrznej strony jej kolan. Straciła równowagę, ale trzymała go za szyję. Podniósł ją z łatwością, ale nie poczuła się zaskoczona. – Nikt przecież nie zobaczy, prawda?

Zaśmiała się, chowając twarz w ramieniu L'a. Detektyw wyskoczył z samochodu, bez wysiłku niosąc agentkę FBI w stylu kojarzącym się z panną młodą, a potem skierował się do jednego z wielu wieżowców. Zorientowała się, że musza być gdzieś w centrum Tokio. Był środek nocy, nawet w tym mieście, które nigdy nie spało, przechodniów było niewielu. Ponieważ L zdawał się być spokojny, ona również się nie bała, zamiast tego ciesząc się jego bliskością. Cała tęsknota zamieniła się w radość, i wbrew rozsądkowi miała wrażenie, jakby wreszcie wszystko było na właściwym miejscu. Nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

Ciemnowłosy postawił ją na nogach dopiero w windzie budynku, do którego wszedł, po drodze wpisując kilkukrotnie kody do różnych bram i drzwi.

- Hej, nie mam butów! – pisnęła, gdy jej stopy zetknęły się z podłogą. Była to miękka wykładzina, ale wciąż podłoga.

- No dobra, wskakuj z powrotem. – L złapał ją w ramiona, wznosząc oczy ku niebu, czy raczej ku sufitowi. – Ja wolałbym nie mieć butów.

- Hentai… - mruknęła, nie mając jednak wątpliwości, że detektyw ją usłyszy.

- Nawet nie będę próbował domyślać się, co miałaś na myśli tak mnie nazywając. Nie jestem „hentai". – zwyczajnie usłyszała w jego głosie cudzysłów.

Wjechali windą na najwyższe piętro wieżowca, gdzie L otworzył jedyne drzwi w niewielkim korytarzu kluczem, który następnie wsunął do kieszeni koszuli, którą miała na sobie agentka. Postawił ją w przedpokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. Z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy zsunął buty ze stóp, i jego palce zatańczyły zabawnie, badając pokrywający podłogę miękki dywan.

Kobieta roześmiała się, odrzucając w tył głowę.

- Co cię cały czas śmieszy? – L spojrzał na nią z góry, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie.

Przewróciła oczami, nadal chichocząc.

- Przez te zmiany czasu roznosi mnie energia. Gdzie jesteśmy?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź zwinnie przemieściła się dalej, oglądając mieszkanie. Detektyw podążał za nią powoli, nawet nie starając się powstrzymać uśmiechu rozjaśniającego mu twarz. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że po prostu nareszcie są zupełnie sami, i właściwie nie ma przed kim ukrywać wszystkich emocji.

Byli na szczycie wieżowca, apartament zajmował całe najwyższe piętro. Był urządzony luksusowo, przestronny, przez oszklone ściany widać było pierwsze zwiastuny poranka. Niebo szarzało i barwiło się na różowo.

Zdążyła obejrzeć łazienkę, garderobę, i weszła właśnie do salonu, kiedy poczuła na swoich ramionach dłonie o długich palcach.

- Jesteś tu. – usłyszała szept tuż przy swoim uchu, i po chwili zgubiła się w ciasnym uścisku.

Ciepło oddechu L'a na szyi, dreszcz nim spowodowany, stanowiły uczucie dziwne, ale raczej miłe, i westchnęła cicho. Nie była w stanie zmusić się do myślenia, zbyt dużo działań detektywa stało w sprzeczności z jej dotychczasowym światopoglądem.

Ramiona L'a obejmowały jej brzuch, a jego twarz wtulona była w jej włosy, jakby starał się oddychać ich zapachem. Ocierał się przy tym o skórę jej głowy nosem i policzkiem, jak kot. Zdumiałaby się tym, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa, gdyby nie to, że ciepły, miękki uścisk mężczyzny relaksował ją w senny sposób, i nie miała ochoty na żadne rozważania.

- Nawet nie pocałowałaś mnie na powitanie. To jest niemal niewybaczalne. – przez chwilę pozwolił tym słowom zawisnąć w powietrzu, w ciszy, kiedy drobna kobieta drżała w jego obcięciach, nieświadoma, że drży. – Zrzucę to niedopatrzenie na karb zmęczenia podróżą, ale mam nadzieję że postarasz się poprawić w jak najkrótszym czasie.

To mówiąc, i nie dając jej odpowiedzieć, delikatnie skierował ją w stronę jednego z pokoi, który okazał się być sypialnią. No tak, czegoś jej zdecydowanie brakowało podczas oględzin. Nie miała jednak wiele czasu na zastanawianie się, jakim cudem była aż tak rozkojarzona.

Przełknęła ślinę, kiedy nagle poczuła, że zaschło jej w gardle. Ciężko było się powstrzymać od nieprzyzwoitych myśli na widok ogromnego łóżka królującego w pomieszczeniu.

Nie śmiała nawet myśleć o czymkolwiek konkretnym, w obawie, że czar pryśnie, zamiast tego całkowicie poddała się L'owi, który po raz kolejny uniósł ją z podłogi, tym razem po to, by położyć ją niemal ostrożnie w miękkiej pościeli.

Oczy agentki rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, kiedy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przybrał swoją charakterystyczną pozę nad nią, ze stopami po obu stronach jej bioder, a następnie opadł na kolana, klękając na niej w dwuznacznej pozie. Odruchowo uniosła się lekko, napierając na niego.

L syknął cicho, a dźwięk ten był tak ludzki, że aż do niego nie pasował, i zrobił gest jakby miał się odsunąć, ale tylko odetchnął głęboko i zacisnął powieki swoich wielkich oczu. Na oślep skierował dłonie do guzików koszuli w którą ubrana była leżąca na łóżku kobieta, pierwsze światło dnia tańczyło na jego niezwykle bladej skórze.

Oddech agentki przyspieszył gwałtownie, a na jej twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce, gdy zwinne palce czarnowłosego mężczyzny zaczęły ją rozbierać, okazjonalnie muskając jej skórę. Po niedługiej chwili, bo L wydawał się bardzo spieszyć, koszula została odrzucona na bok. Detektyw wyjął z niej uprzednio klucze do mieszkania i odłożył na szafkę przy łóżku, a wszystko to robił bez otwierania oczu, co było tym dziwniejsze, że kobieta pamiętała zaledwie jedną sytuację, kiedy w ogóle je przy niej zamknął.

Kiedy miała już na sobie tylko bieliznę i legginsy, L podniósł ją do pozycji siedzącej i przytulił mocno, a potem rozluźnił uścisk i ostatecznie spojrzał jej w oczy. Jego palce z przesadną aż delikatnością zaczęły badać skórę kobiety, jakby chciał przekonać się, jaka jest w dotyku. Zatrzymał się na dłuższą chwilę na jej brzuchu, zataczając kręgi na miękkiej, delikatnej powierzchni. Ku swemu zdumieniu, słyszała, że L oddycha nieco szybciej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej i uniosła własną dłoń do jego ust. Przez chwilę delikatnie skubał koniuszki jej palców, tak jak to zazwyczaj robił ze swoim kciukiem, a potem wysunął nieco język i nim również pieścił jej dłoń. Jednocześnie nie przerywał ruchu palców, które zawędrowały aż do materiału okrywającego jej biodra, i po chwili rysowania linii na jej skórze tuż nad nim, pociągnęły w dół zdecydowanym ruchem.

- L… - mruknęła, zanim gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Jej wargi pozostały rozchylone, a delikatny róż na jej policzkach pociemniał, zaczynając przypominać nasyconą pożądaniem czerwień, głowa delikatnie odchyliła się na kark. – Mmm… Eru.

Litera, stanowiąca jego miano, wymówiona po japońsku nareszcie brzmiała jak prawdziwe imię, i tak miło układała się jej na języku, że musiała wypowiedzieć ją na głos.

L wpatrywał się w nią badawczo, z zainteresowaniem, oczami tak ciemnymi, że prawie czarnymi. Jak to miał w zwyczaju, w ogóle nie mrugał i nie patrzył w dół kiedy zsuwał z niej ubranie. Podejrzewała, że nie chce tracić z oczu jej twarzy, aby móc w każdym momencie obserwować malujący się na niej wyraz. Wyraźnie widziała jak bardzo fascynują go reakcje jej ciała, nie próbowała więc kontrolować ich w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.

Nieoczekiwanie, L popchnął ją z powrotem na łóżko i wprawnym ruchem zdjął dolne części jej garderoby, by je również odrzucić gdzieś na bok. Jego długie palce przesunęły się po udach agentki, a skóra tam musiała mu się wydać jeszcze rozkoszniejsza niż na jej brzuchu, bo przesuwał dłoń jeszcze ostrożniej i lżej, powodując, że przenikały ją coraz mocniejsze dreszcze.

Jej twarz płonęła. Kobieta przymknęła oczy, aby móc się skupić na pieszczących ja dłoniach detektywa. Swoją biernością po raz kolejny udowadniała, ze ufa mu bezgranicznie, chociaż nie wymagało to właściwie żadnego potwierdzenia.

Kiedy L oderwał palce od jej skóry, otworzyła oczy, ledwo panując nad miękkim od pieszczot ciałem. Zobaczyła, że mężczyzna zamyka mocno oczy i kręci lekko głową. Jego wargi zacisnęły się w cienką linię, a włosy opadały mu na twarz, podkreślając jego bladość, jego piękne rysy.

Znów nie patrząc, rozebrał ją z biustonosza, po czym sięgnął po przeoczoną przez agentkę, leżącą obok na łóżku, piżamę, natychmiast też założył na nią górną część ubrania. Do tej ostatniej czynności otworzył oczy, ale i tak nie spuszczał wzroku z jej twarzy. Patrzyła na niego ufnie, nie przejmując się zanadto przerwaniem pieszczot. Liczyło się dla niej przede wszystkim, że nareszcie był przy niej, i robił rzeczy, które nawet jej się nie śniły.

Detektyw ubrał ja w cały komplet, wygodny, a przy tym wyglądający na bardzo drogi, komplet do spania, a potem położył się obok niej i pocałował ją krótko w usta.

- Odbierasz sobie swój powitalny pocałunek? – spytała rozleniwionym tonem, wtulając się w niego. Wsunął ramię pod jej głowę, pozwalając jej oprzeć się wygodnie.

- Całuję cie na dobranoc. – to mówiąc, L nakrył ją kołdrą, nie wypuszczając jej jednocześnie z objęcia. – Teraz najbardziej potrzebujesz snu. Zostań tutaj, a jeżeli obudzisz się nie wcześniej niż godzinę po zachodzie słońca, to od razu będę przy tobie. A teraz, naprawdę, śpij.

Zaczął głaskać ją po głowie, a ona zamknęła oczy. Rzeczywiście, była zmęczona, choć wcześniej udawało jej się z dużym powodzeniem to ignorować.

- Tak dobrze znów cię widzieć… - mruknęła, ale nie wiedziała, czy L cokolwiek na to odpowiedział, ponieważ zasnęła, czując obejmujące ją ramiona i delikatnie promienie słońca grzejące jej twarz. Nie przeszło jej nawet przez myśl by spytać, gdzie będzie L kiedy ona będzie spała, była zwyczajnie zbyt szczęśliwa żeby zastanawiać się nad czymkolwiek.

Jej sny były jasne i spokojne, i nie obudziła się ani razu w ciągu dnia, a kiedy wreszcie otworzyła oczy, słońce już zachodziło. Agentka była wypoczęta jak nigdy, i nawet ucieszyła się, że L'a jeszcze nie ma, dało jej to bowiem czas na wzięcie prysznica i znalezienie szafy pełnej ubrań w jej rozmiarze. Przebrała się w wygodną, luźną koszulę, tym razem właściwą dla jej płci, oraz dżinsy. Nie przejmowała się niczym, co mogłaby założyć na stopy, ponieważ w mieszkaniu było bardzo ciepło, jak we wszystkich innych, których właścicielem był czarnowłosy detektyw.

Zdążyła przerobić dwie lekcje języka polskiego, którego akurat się uczyła, siedząc na łóżku z komputerem na kolanach, kiedy usłyszała przekręcany w zamku klucz. Zamknęła laptop i odłożyła go na bok, a potem niemalże pobiegła do korytarza, gdzie natknęła się na L'a. Detektyw zamknął już za sobą drzwi i był zwrócony twarzą w jej stronę, zbliżyła się więc szybko i wspięła na place, aby przelotnie pocałować go w usta.

- Cześć. – powiedziała, stając stabilnie na nogach i uśmiechając się szeroko. Tradycyjnie, wypowiadała się w języku kraju, w którym przebywali.

- Bardzo miło móc, ot tak, do ciebie wpaść.

Detektyw wyprostował się, czarne włosy poruszyły się lekko, muskając blade policzki. Bez ostrzeżenia porwał ją w ramiona, opierając ją o ścianę odrobinę za mocno. Jęknęła cicho, kiedy jej łopatki zderzyły się z twardą, chłodną powierzchnią.

L uśmiechnął się niemal zwycięsko, a potem nachylił do niej twarz, aby zawładnąć jej ustami. Miała wrażenie, że zrezygnował z samokontroli, którą wcześniej okazywał na każdym kroku, bo nagle postanowił jej pokazać jak naprawdę wygląda pocałunek, kiedy całowały ją jego ekstremalnie wyćwiczone, utalentowane wargi. Wydawało jej się, że detektyw smakuje ją, jakby była jednym z cukierków, które nieustannie pochłaniał, bawiąc się nimi uprzednio. Podejrzewała, że jego umiejętności to zasługa ciągłego przygryzania, ssania i lizania różnych słodkich przysmaków.

- Moja. – powiedział cicho, przerywając pocałunek. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć tego nietypowego zachowania, spojrzała mu więc prosto w oczy, mając nadzieję cokolwiek z nich wyczytać. Wyglądał niewątpliwie pogodniej niż zwykle, a także mniej apatycznie.

Nie miała czasu na właściwą analizę prawdopodobnych uczuć detektywa, jako że zaczął on mówić, odsuwając się od niej na odległość ramion.

- Przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale teraz musze wprowadzić cię w akta sprawy, którą prowadzę.

Nie szukała jego dotyku, gdy on sam się do niej nie zbliżał, ale nie była w stanie całkowicie zignorować reakcji własnego ciała na to, co robił L jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Przycisnęła dłoń do brzucha poniżej pępka, i skinęła głową, przełykając ślinę. Nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak spazmatycznie oddycha, dopóki nie zaczęła zastanawiać się nad przyczyną dla której na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się gorzki uśmiech.

- Uwierz, że nie ma wielu rzeczy, których chciałbym teraz bardziej niż możliwości sprawienia, że będziesz jęczała i wiła się moich ramionach, ale…

- Boże, Eru! – sapnęła, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. – Ty przecież…

- Nie potrafię rozmawiać w ten sposób? Bzdura. Ja potrafię wszystko. – pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech na pięknej twarzy L'a ostatecznie sprawił, że jęknęła cicho, wciskając się mocno w ścianę. Półświadomie zacisnęła palce na swojej koszuli.

- L, cholera jasna… - jego wypowiedzi ograniczyły zasób słownictwa agentki do przekleństw i jego imienia, niechcący wróciła do języka angielskiego.

Usłyszała, jak L bierze głęboki wdech i zauważyła u niego lekki rumieniec na zwykle bladej twarzy.

- Chodź, idziemy stąd, usiądziemy w salonie. – chociaż w jego zwykle monotonnym głosie można było usłyszeć lekkie drżenie, on nadal mówił po japońsku, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

Wiedziała, że musi się uspokoić, wiec przeszła do pomieszczenia o którym wspomniał, nie patrząc na uroczo zaróżowione policzki L'a. Zdawała sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że porusza się o wiele bardziej płynnie i zmysłowo niż zazwyczaj w obecności czarnowłosego detektywa, ale tym akurat nie zawracała sobie głowy, dobrze wiedząc, że jest on w stanie poradzić sobie z każdą pokusą.

Sytuacja była niemalże abstrakcyjna, kiedy L jednocześnie mówił o śledztwie w sprawie Kiry i pożerał kobietę wzrokiem.

- Myślałem, że to już będzie koniec, jako że oboje głównych podejrzanych miałem zamkniętych w celach, przez dwa tygodnie nikt nie umarł… Tylko że niespodziewanie ich zachowanie diametralnie się zmieniło, i trzy dni temu przestępcy zaczęli znów ginąć. To wydaje się być takie oczywiste, a jednak zupełnie absurdalne i nierealnie, ponieważ najbardziej prawdopodobne jest, ze Misa Amane oraz Light Yagami stracili pamięć, a ich moce przeszły na kogoś innego.

- Ech, Eru, pamiętaj, że w tej sprawi wszystko od samego początku jest nie z tego świata. – wtrąciła ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. – Ktoś zabija ludzi, i potrzebna jest mu do tego tylko znajomość ich tożsamości, pada wzmianka o bogach śmierci, shinigami, poza tym jakimś cudem zabici zostają agenci FBI, choć ich dane były tajne, Naomi Misora, znakomita agentka, ginie zupełnie bez śladu. Do tego dziwacznie nagrania z Misą Amane. Gramy w jakąś grę, zupełnie nie znając jej zasad.

Detektyw zamilkł na chwilę, analizując jej słowa. Miała ten przywilej, że w mniej ważnych momentach wolno jej było mu przerwać, zwłaszcza dlatego, że detektyw zawsze chciał poznać jej spostrzeżenia, zanim zdążyła je przemyśleć.

- Muszę przyznać ci rację. – uznał po chwili. – Zostawię ci wszystkie materiały, jakie do tej pory zgromadziłem, i bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć co o nich sądzisz.

- To znaczy, że już idziesz? – bardzo pilnowała, by jej głos pozostał obojętny.

Spojrzał na nią badawczo.

- Jeżeli chcesz od razu zabrać się do pracy. – odrzekł.

Była pewna, że detektyw w jakiś sposób ją testuje, ale nie znała właściwej odpowiedzi, zdecydowała się więc na powiedzenie prawdy.

- Nie chcę, żebyś gdziekolwiek szedł. – wyszło to bardzo nieśmiało, ale na pewno nie był nieśmiałym sposób, w jaki pochyliła się w jego kierunku.

- Dobrze, bo mam całą noc do dyspozycji.

Kobieta drgnęła, słysząc te słowa. Ciemnowłosy detektyw zsunął się z fotela i wskoczył na kanapę, pochylając się nad nią. Jak zwykle, nie przywiązywał wagi do przestrzeni osobistej, chociaż w jej wypadku nie miało to oczywiście żadnego znaczenia.

Ledwo zauważyła moment, w którym L sięgnął do stojącej na stoliku do kawy cukierniczki, a on w tym czasie zdążył obsypać szczyptą cukru jej usta, a w niewielkim stopniu również policzki. Kiedy zaczął zlizywać cukier z jej twarzy, jego język wydał jej się szorstki jak u kota i zaśmiała się głośno. Skojarzenie było raczej zabawne, poza tym zabawa L'a powodowała łaskotki.

- Rozumiem, że nie jestem dość słodka? – parsknęła.

Detektyw nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego rozebrał ja od pasa w górę, na co mu pozwoliła bez chwili wahania.

- Jesteś moja, prawda?

- Wydaje mi się, że moja opinia cię nie interesuje, Eru. – zażartowała, całując go w policzek. Czuła, że lepi się od cukru, którym L chwilę wcześniej się bawił.

- Kiedy planuję kupić dla ciebie mieszkanie i zanieść cię do niego na rękach, wtedy nie. Teraz, tak. – powaga w jego głosie była zupełnie nieadekwatna do sytuacji, ale agentka już zdążyła do niej przywyknąć.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem z szelmowskim błyskiem w oczach wsunęła się pod luźną koszulkę L'a, wyciskając pocałunek na jego obojczyku. Poczuła, że jego klatka piersiowa zadrżała, zupełnie, jakby tłumił śmiech, ale nic nie usłyszała. Zachichotała, obejmując go ramionami.

Wiedząc, jak silny był L podejrzewała, że będzie raczej dobrze zbudowany i nie myliła się. Pod palcami, których nie mogła utrzymać przy sobie, czuła twarde mięśnie. W sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli, ta cecha detektywa podobała jej się, pomimo, że wcześniej nie raz udawało mi się nieźle ją poobijać.

- Udajesz, że cię nie ma? – L przeciągnął lekko palce po jej łopatce, przez materiał własnej koszulki. Była ona na tyle duża, że oboje bez problemu się w niej mieścili.

Nacisnęła nosem na jego pierś i pokręciła głową, ocierając się o niego całą twarzą, zupełnie jakby chciała jak najmocniej się w niego wtulić.

- Hej, ogłuchłaś? – dobiegł ją coraz bardziej naglący głos detektywa. – Powiedz coś.

- Po prostu nie ma potrzeby mówić czegokolwiek. – wymamrotała, a potem wysunęła język i polizała jego delikatna skórę.

- Przestań, co robisz? – L drgnął, zaskoczony.

- Składam ci hołd, Eru. – parsknęła śmiechem, a potem wciągnęła w nozdrza jego zapach, mrucząc z zadowoleniem.

- Wyłaź stamtąd, zanim ja cie wyjmę.

- Mmm, mogę łatwo stwierdzić, ze mówisz to wbrew sobie. – jej ton niemal ociekał bezczelnością, gdy zarzuciła nogę na plecy L'a, sugestywnie poruszając biodrami.

Detektyw pewnym ruchem zrzucił z siebie górną część ubrania, a kobieta zamrugała, niespodziewanie wystawiona bezpośrednio na światło. Silne dłonie L'a odsunęły ją i wcisnęły w kanapę, a on sam nachylił się nad nią z miną nakazującą zaprzestanie wygłupów. Czerne włosy okalały jego twarz niczym aureola.

- Przestań, zanim cię skrzywdzę. – jego głos był twardy i zdecydowany, wielkie oczy patrzyły tak poważnie…

- Co? To nie… - zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć myśli, ponieważ L nie skończył jeszcze mówić.

- Robisz się przy tym taka miękka i delikatna. Nie zniesiesz, kiedy znów przyjdzie nam wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Ostatnie, czego sobie życzę, to zranić cię czymś takim, czymś, co powinno cię cieszyć. – ton L'a słyszalnie złagodniał, niemal dało się w nim usłyszeć żal, ale jego słowa były okrutną prawdą.

Agentka nie potrafiła opanować łez, które zaczęły napływać jej do oczu. Próbowała się wyrwać, aby mężczyzna ich nie zauważył, ale ten trzymał ją mocno, jak zwykle badając jej reakcje i zapewne utwierdzając się w swoich podejrzeniach.

Kiedy w widoczny już sposób się rozpłakała, L przytulił ją w końcu, nagą do swojej nagiej skóry, na co żadne z nich nie zwracało większej uwagi. Musiała być blisko niego, i ta potrzeba wykraczała poza zwykłe pożądanie, jego obecność była niezbędna by nie załamała się psychicznie.

- Błagam… Wiem, że nie możesz zawsze być mój. Bądź mój tylko jeden raz. – wymamrotała przez łzy, jednak dość wyraźnie, by ja zrozumiał.

Zamarł na chwilę, nie była więc pewna, co sądzi o jej prośbie, ale gdy zaczął scałowywać łzy z jej twarzy zrozumiała, że postanowił ją spełnić. Przytuliła się do niego, nie próbując już w żaden sposób przejmować inicjatywy.

L odsunął się od niej na chwilę, aby rozebrać do naga zarówno ją, jak i siebie, a potem, zanim zdążyła chociażby rozważyć przyjrzenie mu się, ponownie złapał ją w ramiona, delikatnie kładąc ją na plecach. Po raz kolejny pocałował ją w usta, tym razem jednak wolniej i czulej. Nie było potrzeby czekać z czymkolwiek by spotęgować podniecenie, kwestią była przede wszystkim potrzeba bliskości, i L zdawał się doskonale to rozumieć. Przeniósł usta na szyję agentki, po czym delikatnie, z czułością w każdym najdrobniejszym geście, odnalazł drogę w głąb jej ciała. Zagryzła wargę, by stłumić szloch, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy ma ochotę płakać ze smutku, czy ze szczęścia.

- Nie płacz już więcej. – wyszeptał, i natychmiast ją pocałował, rozwierając jej wargi językiem.

Uspokajał ją delikatnymi ruchami, zarówno dłoni, które głaskały jej twarz i ramiona jakby chciał jej okazać oddanie, jak i tymi wewnątrz niej. To, że mogła poczuć miłość w jego gestach sprawiało jej nieopisaną radość, choć czuła też ukłucie bólu, wiedząc, że nie będzie szczęśliwa już zawsze. W końcu jednak pozytywne emocje zwyciężyły i poruszyła się nieznacznie, by lepiej dopasować się do ruchów L'a. Westchnęła głośno, zaskoczona, gdy poczuła falę przyjemności spowodowaną nowym kątem, pod którym w nią wchodził. Detektyw musiał odebrać jej reakcję jako wstęp do dalszego płaczu, bo znieruchomiał i spojrzał jej w oczy. Poruszyła się pod nim na tyle, na ile była w stanie, będąc przyciśniętą do kanapy, a kiedy to nie odniosło skutku, zdecydowała się zdać na L'a.

- Proszę, szybciej. – zdziwiło ją, jak głęboko i nisko zabrzmiał jej głos. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna natychmiast ją zrozumiał.

Jak określił to wcześniej L, zrobiła się miękka, ale to przede wszystkim oznaczało, że otworzyła się na rozkosz, której wcześniej nawet sobie nie wyobrażała. Jak przystało na L'a, dokładnie zapamiętał jak powinien się poruszać i nie pozostało jej nic poza całkowitym rozluźnieniem, które tylko zwiększyło przyjemność.

Nie umiała powstrzymać jęku, kiedy pulsujący ucisk w dole jej brzucha się zwiększył, i zdumiało ją, że nie zabrzmiała przy tym głupio, a nawet całkiem podniecająco.

Nic się nie liczyło poza tym, że nareszcie byli ze sobą, czuła, jakby świat nie istniał, jakby stała się z L'em jednym, przepełnionym przyjemnością ciałem. Wydało jej się wręcz naturalne, kiedy całe jej ciało spięło się w eksplozji rozkoszy. Odruchowo zamknęła oczy, ale otworzyła je z powrotem, by ujrzeć ogień w zazwyczaj obojętnych oczach L'a.

Jego oddech był głośny i urywany, a źrenice płonęły, czuła też napięcie w jego ciele, niemal w każdym mięśniu, tak wyraźnie kontrastujące z jej rozluźnieniem. Kiedy zaczął się od niej odsuwać, przytrzymała go w ciepłym, ciasnym uścisku.

- Nie. Chcę być aż tak blisko, proszę…

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zacisnął palce na jej ramionach. Jego ruchy stały się szybsze i płytsze, ale nie robiło jej to już różnicy, czuła przyjemność niezależnie od sposobu, w jaki poruszał się L. Po chwili zacisnął zęby na jej ramieniu, lekko je przygryzając. Nie widziała jego twarzy za zasłoną czarnych włosów, ale była w stanie się założyć, że tym razem nie przymknął oczu ani na chwilę. Westchnął, i było to słyszalne pomimo, że wyraźnie starał się tego nie zrobić, potem zaś poczuła ciepło i pocałowała jego włosy, by nie krzyknąć z rozkoszy.

Zanim zdążyła pozbierać myśli, ogromne oczy L'a już były w nią wpatrzone. Obserwował ją dociekliwie. Chociaż nadal był blisko, wiedziała, ze moment w którym miała go tylko dla siebie, minął. Zamrugała, by odpędzić łzy.

- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. – rzucił L oskarżycielsko. Odwróciła głowę, bo nie musieć dłużej wytrzymywać jego wzroku, ale zaraz została zmuszona do spojrzenia mu w oczy przez jego dłoń, którą mocno zacisnął na jej podbródku. – Jasna cholera.

Odsłonił zęby w grymasie i zaczął się podnosić, sięgając w stronę jej ubrań, rzuconych na stolik. Złapała go tak mocno, jak tylko mogła.

- Nie, nie, nie… - tyle była w stanie powiedzieć.

L westchnął, ale po raz kolejny się poddał, obejmując ją i uspokajająco głaszcząc.

- Już dobrze, nigdzie nie idę, spokojnie. – mruczał jej przy tym do ucha. – Idź pod prysznic, a ja…

Zaczęła gwałtownie kręcić głową, plącząc włosy w palcach L'a.

- No dobrze, idziemy razem. – usłyszała, i nieco się uspokoiła.

Niepewnie usiadła na kanapie, ze stopami na ziemi, i zarumieniła się, próbując choć trochę zasłonić ręką nagie ciało. L posłał jej swój uroczy uśmiech, i zaśmiała się z własnego zażenowania.

- Chcesz, żebym się z tobą kąpał i kochał, ale wstydzisz się, kiedy na ciebie patrzę. – oznajmił L swoim spokojnym tonem.

- Zwyczajnie, nie jestem ani w połowie tak piękna jak ty. – uśmiechnęła się, wstając. Mężczyzna również się podniósł.

- Nie powiedziałbym. Idziemy?

Kobieta skinęła głową, ale przysunęła się do niego, aby znów ją przytulił. Jego palce przesunęły się po jej plecach.

- W ten sposób nie da się chodzić. – mruknął, rozbawiony. Przytaknęła. – Chyba znów będę cię nosił.

L podniósł ją i zaniósł do łazienki, gdzie posadził ją na brzegu wanny, po czym odkręcił wodę.

- Kiedy tu skończymy, zamówimy sobie jakieś jedzenie i posiedzimy trochę razem. Może chcesz zagrać w szachy? W każdym razie, koniec ze śledztwem na dzisiaj. – postanowił L, a ona musiała stwierdzić, że bardzo podoba jej się ten pomysł, zwłaszcza, że nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio coś jadła.

Każdy dzień po tym wyglądał niemal tak samo. L przychodził gdy tylko członkowie grupy śledczej rozeszli się do domów, więc przestawiła się na nocny tryb życia. Dnie przesypiała, nocami zaś pomagała L'owi w śledztwie.

W porównaniu z początkiem ich znajomości, wszystko się zmieniło, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że na gorsze. Było zwyczajnie inaczej.

L pilnował, by nie miała okazji do kolejnego ataku desperackiej potrzeby bliskości, niemal nieustannie tuląc ją do siebie i uśmiechając się tak niewinnie, gdy tylko na niego spojrzała, że nie była w stanie chcieć niczego innego. Wiedziała, że to jedna z jego sztuczek, choćby nawet współgrająca z jego charakterem, ale nie mogłaby z nim walczyć.

- Zaślepiłeś mnie.

- To dobrze. Sprawiedliwość jest ślepa.

Powiedział jej, że Light Yagami nieustannie powtarza, że nie ma nic wspólnego z Kirą, że Misa Amane sprawia wrażenie, jakby zrobiła wiele rzeczy nie wiedząc, czemu je robi. Pokazał jej nagrania, na których zarejestrowane było to dziwaczne, niemal przerażające zachowanie.

- Jaka ona jest głupia.

- Amane?

- Kocha go bez najmniejszego powodu.

- Jej powody nie są istotne.

- To nasza ścieżka do niej, Eru.

Rozważali wszystkie aspekty, noc po nocy, czując, jak rozwiązanie wymyka im się, gdy tylko są bliscy znalezienia go. Szukali Naomi Misory, bezskutecznie.

Opłakiwała Naomi i jej tragedię, choć nie miało to już sensu.

Czuła związek z Misą Amane i z Naomi Misorą, i przerażało ją to uczucie. Miała wrażenie, że wszystkie trzy są skazane na ból, wiedziała to, tak jakby się z tą wiedzą urodziła.

- Są rzeczy, które ty po prostu wiesz.

- To się nazywa być kobietą.

- Nie. To się nazywa być tobą. Nigdy się nie mylisz.

Skoro jej instynkt był nieomylny, L jej nie kochał, uwielbiał ją i chciał mieć ją przy sobie, ale jako wielki L nie czuł miłości.

Każdy jego gest, każde spojrzenie, które wymieniali, sprawiało, że czułość zupełnie ją przepełniała, jakby miała wybuchnąć.

Czasem całował ją tak miękko i słodko, że była pewna, że nie będzie w stanie tego wytrzymać i wyzna L'owi, jak bardzo go kocha, ale była dzielna, bo przecież nie było takiej rzeczy, której by nie zrobiła, aby móc być przy nim.

Kiedy przyszedł, nieco ponad miesiąc po jej przyjeździe, był tak smutny, że ścisnęło ją to za serce. Smutek nie był normalny u L'a i przez to wydawał się być tym bardziej poruszający. Detektyw nie wyrażał go jak zwykły człowiek, jego obojętny wyraz twarzy pozostał niezmieniony, ale mimo tego w jego wielkich oczach widziała, że pogrążył się w rozpaczy. W jego oczach była w stanie dostrzec wszystko.

Trzymał w ręce papierową torbę wypełnioną żelkami w kształcie długich węży i wręczył ją jej, jakby przepraszając, a potem podniósł ją, trzymającą słodycze, i zaniósł na łóżko, chociaż od pierwszej wizyty nie zbliżał się nawet do sypialni.

Jego charakterystyczna pozycja wyglądała jakby na bardziej obronna niż zwykle, kiedy kucnął na łóżku jakieś pół metra od niej i wbił wzrok w przestrzeń.

- Skuję się z nim kajdankami. Nie zobaczymy się już, aż do czasu, kiedy złapię Kirę.

Czuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy, ale mimo tego uśmiechnęła się do L'a zachęcająco. Na moment zwrócił twarz w jej stronę, ale nie nawiązał kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Zbudowaliśmy wieżowiec, w którym będziemy mieszkać wraz z całą grupa śledczą, ja i Watari. Niestety, nie możesz się z nami przenieść, nikt z nich nie może się dowiedzieć o twoim istnieniu. Zainstalujemy tu sprzęt, który będzie odbierał obraz z kamer, rejestrujących wszystko, co dzieje się we wspomnianym przeze mnie budynku. Wybacz mi, proszę, że ci o tym nie powiedziałem, ale cały czas liczyłem, że coś odkryjemy. To był plan awaryjny. – urwał, przygryzając kciuk, jakby nadal szukał innego rozwiązania.

Wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy, nie próbując nawet przekonywać go do zmiany decyzji. Była gotowa wspierać go, niezależnie, co postanowi. Kiedy spojrzała w jego oczy, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, starając się dodać mu otuchy. Czas na smutek miał przyjść dopiero potem, kiedy trzeba było pomóc L'owi, stawała się czystą, bezinteresowną dobrocią.

- To już nie potrwa długo.

- Nie mogę w takim razie doczekać się, kiedy znów cię zobaczę. Pomagaj nam w tym dochodzeniu, bo jest naprawdę dziwne, dobrze?

Gdy skinęła głową, nareszcie się uśmiechnął, chociaż był to uśmiech nieco wymuszony.

- Muszę iść, zanim się rozmyślę, albo unieszczęśliwię cię jeszcze bardziej. Żelki są dla ciebie.

L wstał i wyszedł, usłyszała tylko, jak zamyka drzwi.

Nie zdążyła nawet się z nim porządnie pożegnać.

Nie spotkali się już nigdy potem. Jej świat zawęził się do monitora, na którym obserwowała L'a i Watariego, jedyne osoby, na których jej zależało. Każdego dnia jadła po jednym z żelkowych węży, które zostawił jej ciemnowłosy detektyw, jakby odliczając czas do ponownego spotkania, ale było ich niewiele ponad trzydzieści i skończyły się zdumiewająco szybko.

Ostatecznie odkryli tajemnicę, morderstw dokonywano za pomocą notesu, zwykłego, czarnego zeszytu, wykonanego z materiałów nieistniejących na Ziemi.

Potem zobaczyła jeszcze jeden taki notes. Ponieważ Watari przywiózł jej ten pierwszy, by mogła zobaczyć shinigami Rem, doskonale widziała dwa imiona, które ta biała istota wpisała do zeszytu.

Quilish Wammy

L Lawliet.

* * *

A/N: Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, i bardzo proszę o zostawienie jakiegoś komentarza :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oddaję Wam przedostatni rozdział, z bólem stwierdzając, że on raczej nie wyleczy tych wszystkich złamanych, wyrwanych i tak dalej serc, mam jednak nadzieję, że wytrzymacie do ostatniego, bo tam pewnie się poprawi ;) Na razie zapraszam do czytania. Przy okazji, poprawiłam literówki (mam nadzieję, że wszystkie) w poprzednim rozdziale, więc można go już na spokojnie czytać i nie spodziewać się rażących błędów :)

* * *

L nie żył… Ile to już godzin? Stała na środku salonu zupełnie zagubiona. Nigdy nie gotowała sama, nie wiedziała więc, co znajdzie w kuchni.

Jak dawno wyłączyły się wszystkie kamery? Postanowiła jednak spróbować. Jej dłonie o porozrywanej skórze, która wciąż broczyła krwią, przeszukały rząd szuflad.

Czy już zdążyli wydać akt zgonu? Nóż był ostry, błysnął, kiedy uniosła go do zgięcia łokcia.

Gdzie go pochowają? Nie, przecież jestem w Japonii, jakie to śmieszne, jakie obrzydliwe… Chwyciła nóż w obie dłonie, kierując ostrze w stronę brzucha.

Co napiszą na grobie? Tylko jeden ruch…

Usłyszała głośny dźwięk, zwiastujący przychodzącą wiadomość na komunikatorze stworzonym przez L'a, bez wątpienia pochodzącą od niego.

Nóż z metalicznym brzękiem upadł na podłogę, ona zaś, snując się na nogach, powlokła się w stronę komputera, po drodze łykając łzy i starając się odpędzić nadzieję.

„_L is dead."_

Bez sił opadła na fotel, ale była też dalsza część wiadomości, również napisana po angielsku, zmusiła się więc, by doczytać do końca.

„_Jeśli czytasz te słowa, to znaczy, że nie żyję. To z pewnością nieodwołalne, inaczej walczyłabyś, zamiast czytać wiadomości z zaświatów._

_Jeśli wiesz, kim jest Kira, nie działaj pochopnie. Niezależnie od tego, co już wiesz, skontaktuj się z sierocińcem 'Wammy's House' na terenie hrabstwa Winchester. Wychowałem się tam pod okiem Watariego, tam też zbieraliśmy bardzo inteligentne dzieci, aby przejęły w przyszłości moją rolę. Moi potencjalni następcy to Near i Mello. Zdradzę ci ich prawdziwe imiona, w dowód tego, że wraz z Watarim zawsze ci ufaliśmy i pamiętaj, by dobrze to wykorzystać. Near to Nate River, Mello to Mihael Keehl._

_Wiedząc to, zwrócisz przynajmniej ich uwagę. Ja zrobiłem swoje, teraz nikt nie trafi na żaden ślad prowadzący do ciebie. Zakończ tę sprawę za mnie."_

Pod spodem znalazła jeszcze dopisek, zapisany małymi literami.

„_Wiadomość ta została wysłana automatycznie, kiedy nadajnik wszyty w moje ciało chirurgicznie opuścił budynek bez wcześniejszej dezaktywacji."_

Przecież chciała już tylko umrzeć… Nie mogła jednak nie posłuchać L'a.

Pod wpływem otrzymanego polecenia, jej umysł zaczął analizować wszystko, co widziała tuż przed śmiercią Watariego, zanim wyłączyły się kamery i skasowały wszystkie dane. Rem, shinigami, mogła zabić L'a w każdym momencie przez ponad tydzień, kluczowe było wiec to, co detektyw zrobił niedługo przed tym, jak został zamordowany. Zagroził Kirze, to jednak nie było nic nowego, musiał wpaść na jakiś dobry trop.

L chciał sprawdzić zasadę, mówiącą o trzynastu dniach, musiała więc być fałszywa. I rzeczywiście, przy tym założeniu wszystko nabierało sensu, Amane i Yagami tracili swoje żelazne alibi. Poza tym, jeżeli ktoś wydawał polecenia shinigami, musiał być członkiem grupy śledczej, skoro tylko oni wiedzieli, co dzieje się w kwaterze głównej.

Logicznym było, że to Amane zabija, żeby Yagami mógł pozostać w centrum wydarzeń, a teraz nawet przejąć miejsce L'a.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że do umysłu kobiety nareszcie powróciła wściekłość, choć smutek się nie zmniejszył. Ten sukinsyn Yagami już wcześniej „pożyczył" sobie miano L'a i je ośmieszył, popełniając głupią pomyłkę. Niszczył jego pamięć jeszcze przed śmiercią!

Zacisnęła dłonie tak mocno, że aż zabolały, otwierając przy tym już zasklepione rany.

Bilet do Anglii kupiła przez internet, na następny dzień, a zanim wyjechała, zniszczyła wszystkie dyski twarde, poza tym we własnym laptopie. Skoro L pragnął, by jej nie znaleziono, jej nadrzędną powinnością było zatarcie za sobą wszelkich śladów.

W ten sposób było jej nawet łatwiej, jakby on wciąż gdzieś był, i jakby wykonywała jego polecenia, czuła jednak, ze jej zdolności znacznie się zmniejszyły. Straciła na spostrzegawczości, zatracona w bólu, przede wszystkim jednak opuściła ją siła.

Gdy dotarła do sierocińca „Wammy's House", nie jadła ani nie piła już od trzech dni, bo na samą myśl o przełykaniu żołądek podchodził jej do gardła.

Wiedziała, że w takim stanie nie wypełni woli L'a, ale nie umiała walczyć z rozpaczą, która towarzyszyła jej nieustannie odkąd umarł.

W recepcji poprosiła o wskazanie jej drogi do gabinetu dyrektora ośrodka, z którym była umówiona na spotkanie.

Korytarze były puste, najwidoczniej trwały jakieś zajęcia, była więc całkiem sama. Szła, sunąc dłonią po ścianie, odnotowując fakt, że budynek jest wygodny, ładny, zupełnie nie przypominający standardowego wyobrażenia na temat domów dziecka. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się, przyciskając czoło do ściany, bo nie była już w stanie dalej iść.

- Tu się wychowałeś, chodziłeś po tych korytarzach… Och, L, pomóż, daj mi jeszcze chociaż trochę siły… -wyszeptała tak cicho, że aby ją usłyszeć, trzeba by było przytknąć ucho do jej warg.

Po wzięciu kilku głębokich oddechów, poczuła się nieco lepiej, i udało jej się dotrzeć do celu.

Wszystko, co działo się przez kolejny miesiąc, stanowiło w jej umyśle kolorową plamę, a o swoich losach w tamtym okresie dowiedziała się z raportu sporządzonego na jej temat, który udostępnił jej Roger.

„… _zjawiła się kobieta, skrajnie wyczerpana i pozbawiona siły do życia, podała prawdziwe imiona dwójki naszych wychowanków, a także powołała się na L'a i Watariego, niestety straciła przytomność, nie zdoławszy powiedzieć niczego więcej. Utrzymując jej istnienie w tajemnicy,  
zajęliśmy się nią na terenie naszego ośrodka, podając jej dożylnie substancje odżywcze, dzięki czemu udało się nam utrzymać ją przy życiu. Nie wydaje się jednak być z tego zadowolona i nadal pozostaje w złej kondycji._

_Po przebudzeniu poinformowała nas, że pracowała z L'em w Japonii, a także przekazała nam wiadomość o jego śmierci, która zdążyła do nas dotrzeć. Nie mogliśmy zapewnić jej pomocy Mello ani Near'a, gdyż obaj opuścili już nasz dom, i choć znamy miejsce pobytu młodszego z nich, to po starszym zaginął wszelki ślad. Planujemy jednakże udzielić jej wszelkiego wsparcia, jakie będzie w naszej mocy."_

Kobieta odłożyła trzymają w dłoni kartkę na biurko, na którym opierała drugą rękę, po czym zwróciła wzrok na siedzącego za biurkiem mężczyznę.

- Wyjątkowo… niefortunna sytuacja. – powiedziała obojętnie, bo tylko tak była w stanie powstrzymać na chwilę dławienie w gardle. – Odnajdę Mello. Near'a można znaleźć łatwo, a L wyraźnie powiedział, że powinnam połączyć siły z oboma.

- W tym nie jestem w stanie pomóc.

- Nie oczekują niczego w tym rodzaju. Jestem wdzięczna, że daliście mi możliwość zakończenia mojego zadania.

Czuła się pusta i nieobecna, w myślach nieustannie błagając L'a o siłę potrzebną do utrzymania się na nogach, a ponieważ się nie przewracała, coraz mocniej chwytała się myśli, że w jakiś sposób on ją słyszy, choć było to absolutnie sprzeczne z logiką.

Roger patrzyła na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ale nie przejmowała się tym zanadto, bo cóż to mogło mieć za znacznie wobec śmierci L'a.

Kiedy opuściła budynek „Wammy's House" przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zameldować się w FBI, ale uznała, że nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o śmierci L'a, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, jako że Yagami musi czuć się tak bezpiecznie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Na poszukiwaniu Mello spędziła niemalże rok, najpierw w Anglii, potem za sprawą fałszywego tropu w Indiach, a i na końcu wreszcie w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

Myśl o śmierci L'a była wciąż żywa i nadal nie pozwalała kobiecie na powrót do czegoś, co byłoby chociaż namiastką normalnego życia. Jednocześnie, za każdym razem, kiedy o nim myślała, czuła przypływ sił, co dawało jej możliwość funkcjonowania w warunkach, w których nie powinno to być możliwe. Była tak chuda, że nie mogła, i nie chciała, patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Kiedy znalazła Mello, wiedział kim jest niemal natychmiast. Spodziewała się, że będzie musiała spędzić niezliczone godziny na przekonywaniu go, aby ją zaakceptował, ale się pomyliła. Kiedy zawołała go po imieniu, zmierzył ją tylko wzrokiem i pociągnął w głąb jednej z ciemnych, brudnych uliczek.

- Którego z nas wybrał?

Przez ułamek sekundy nie zrozumiała pytania, co było dla niej szokujące. Potem odetchnęła głęboko i skupiła się na tym, że wyrośnięty dzieciak, którego miała przed sobą, dysponuje intelektem zbliżonym do intelektu L'a.

- Chciał, żebym ja znalazła i jego, i ciebie.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, blond włosy opadły mu na twarz, a potem wyjął z kieszeni kostkę czekolady i rozgryzł ją na pół. Rozległ się głośny trzask.

- Czyli byłaby nas trójka? – pod tym pozornie obojętnym pytaniem kryło się tyle emocji, że wrażliwa na takie niuanse kobieta zadrżała.

- Dlaczego wiedziałeś kim jestem? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

- Wiedziałem, że ktoś jeszcze przy nim jest, chociaż spodziewałem się mężczyzny. – wzruszył ramionami i przerwał na chwilę. – Ale ty nawet wyglądasz jak on. Czuć go w tobie, w twoich ruchach. Choć on nie stąpał, jakby miał się przewrócić.

Jęknęła głośno i oparła się dłonią o ścianę. Nie pomogło jej to prawie wcale, usiadła więc na ziemi, opierając się plecami i chowając głowę między kolana.

- Czuję taki ból… To tak boli, kiedy o nim mówisz! – zawyła. – Boli, boli...

To było silniejsze od niej, choć już od dawna nie pozwalała sobie na okazywanie rozpaczy w taki sposób. Nie myślała o Mello, kołysząc się lekko i nie będąc nawet w stanie płakać.

Zdziwiła się, gdy młodzieniec przysiadł sie do niej, na tyle blisko, by stykali się nogami.

- Wszyscy cierpieliśmy i nadal cierpimy. To takie nieprawdopodobne i nieuczciwe, że to musiał być właśnie L, z nas wszystkich, którzy moglibyśmy zginąć za niego.

Zupełnie, jakby wypowiedział na głos jej myśli. Ucisk w piersi zelżał, i nareszcie z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Bezradnie ścierała je dłońmi, ale wciąż płynęły, aż przestała się nimi przejmować.

- Prawie do ostatniej chwili go widziałam… Ja… ja widziałam skurwysyna, który to zrobił. To jest… Ta historia jest tak nieprawdopodobna… A jednak wierzę, bo w nic nigdy nie wierzyłam tak, jak w L'a!

Sama zdziwiła się, jak mocno i dobitnie zabrzmiało to ostatnie zdanie, jak nagle zatrzymał się potok jej łez i jak wyprostowała plecy. Jaką poczuła siłę i energię.

Ujrzała, jak oczy chłopaka rozszerzają się, a potem jak jego twarz delikatnie się rozjaśnia, jakby miał sie zaraz uśmiechnąć.

- Chcę usłyszeć twoja niesamowitą historię. – złapał jej dłoń, jakby chciał ją pocieszyć, chociaż wszystko, co o nim słyszała kazało jej nie spodziewać się nawet prostej uprzejmości.

Opowiedziała więc o swojej przeszłości, o swoim przybyciu do Japonii, pomijając intymne szczegóły o L'u, o śledztwie, o przełomie w nim, o notesie i o shinigami.

- To Light Yagami, jestem pewna, pewna! Tylko nie wiem, jak tego dowieść. – zakończyła gorzko.

Mello siedział chwilę w zamyśleniu, a potem wypuścił jej dłoń.

- Chyba czas złożyć wizytę dawnemu znajomemu.

- Tak. – skinęła głową.

Noc spędziła w kryjówce Mello, będącej w rzeczywistości siedzibą mafii. Zaprowadził ją do osobnego pomieszczenia, nie pozwalając by ktokolwiek się do niej odezwał, a wychodząc zamknął ją wewnątrz, by po chwili wrócić z dwoma śpiworami i poduszkami.

- Pomyślałem, że nam obojgu przyda się nieco kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, zwłaszcza będącym na tym samym poziomie. – odpowiedział na jej pytające spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Poza tym, tu roi się od niebezpiecznych ludzi. Nie zaszkodzi, by pomyśleli sobie zbyt wiele, jako że już uznali, że jesteś zjawiskowa. Na twoim miejscu bym się tu nie włóczył.

Te słowa sprawiły, że coś ścisnęło ja w piersi. Nie była atrakcyjna, nie była kobietą, a nawet człowiekiem od czasu L'a, dlaczego więc ktoś miałby tak na nią patrzeć? Nie chciała znów wspominać czegokolwiek, ból był zbyt ogromny.

- Dobrze.

Gdy po raz pierwszy od dawna zasnęła zaraz po położeniu się, uznała, ze stał się cud. Rano obudziła się wyspana, silniejsza, a na widok szklanki soku i słodkiej bułki, które przyniósł dla niej Mello, nie poczuła mdłości.

Zanim poczuła, że nie jest w stanie więcej zjeść, zdołała przełknąć jedną trzecią bułki z czekoladą i wypić pół szklanki soku. Sposób, w jaki obserwował ją towarzysz, nie krępował jej, bo był bardzo znajomy.

- Czy ty w ogóle coś jadłaś? – prychnął, gdy stało się widoczne, że skończyła posiłek.

- Zwykle zbierałam się, żeby coś zjeść po południu. Piłam też wodę i starałam się brać witaminy. – odparła rzeczowo.

- To niesamowite, że jeszcze żyjesz. Ale żeby na coś się przydać, musisz zacząć jeść.

Skrzywiła się na samą myśl.

- Kiedyś chyba… lubiłam jeść. A może to tylko któraś z osób, które stworzyłam pracując dla FBI i dla L'a to lubiła? Wszystko mi się miesza. Ale przecież, gdybym chciała, mogłabym jeść. Mam nad tym kontrolę.

- Tak myślisz? – chłopak uniósł brew, z wyrazem ogromnej irytacji na twarzy. – Zobaczymy.

Po tych słowach wyszedł.

Gdy go nie było, położyła się w śpiworze, chcąc się przekonać, czy naprawdę potrafi znów spokojnie spać.

Kiedy Mello wrócił, była pogrążona w półśnie, który był dla niej pierwszym przyjemnym uczuciem od momentu, w którym L się z nią pożegnał, jak się okazało, na zawsze. Chłopak nie chciał jej budzić, ale usiadła, gdy tylko zamknął drzwi. Miał ze sobą jedzenie na wynos w papierowej torbie.

- Jedz. – podsunął jej ryż z sosem.

Przełknęła ślinę. Była pewna, ze jest w stanie to zrobić, ale czuła wewnętrzny opór. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła w ekspresowym tempie wpychać do ust kawałki mięsa, ryż i warzywa.

Po chwili wszystko, co zdążyła przełknąć, skończyło w toalecie. Wróciła do Mello, zaskoczona i zszokowana.

- Przecież tak naprawdę wiedziałaś, jak jest.

Spuściła wzrok, nadal nie chcąc przyznać mu racji.

- Teraz usiądź, zrobimy to po mojemu. Mam tu herbatę, zaparzoną podczas twojego wspaniałego popisu. Chcę, byś wypiła ją małymi łyczkami. Daj, pomogę.

W taki właśnie sposób Mello skłonił ją do zjedzenia trzech łyżek ryżu, kawałka mięsa z kurczaka i odrobimy warzyw, wszystkiego w bardzo małych porcjach, i popicia tego herbatą. Nie wmuszał w nią więcej, jakby wiedział, kiedy przestać.

Zostali w tym samym miejscu przez dwa tygodnie, w ciągu których Mello kontaktował się z Near'em i uzgadniał zasady spotkania. W tym czasie dbał, by jadła regularnie, coraz większe porcje, a ona nie opierała się, wiedząc, że to pomoże jej spełnić ostatnie zadanie, jakie powierzył jej L.

Najedzona i wyspana, czuła się o wiele lepiej nie tylko fizycznie, ale też psychicznie. Zaczęła znów planować, opracowywać rozbudowane strategie aby dopaść Kirę, Light'a Yagami. Zasmuciło ja, gdy pomyślała, ze Mello może się do niej przywiązać.

Nauczyła się czerpać siłę z myśli o L'u, a wszystkie straszne wspomnienia odpędzała wyobrażeniem jego spokojnej, jasnej twarzy. Z zewnątrz mogła wydawać się funkcjonować jak robot, skupiona tylko na swoim celu, i nie mówiąca o niczym innym, a także nie robiąca nic, co nie byłoby z nim związane. Jednakże jej myśli nieustannie krążyły wokół mężczyzny, którego kochała, i który pomagał jej, chociaż już dawno nie żył.

Mello ustalił z Near'em, że wszyscy w trójkę będą pracować w bazie tego drugiego, i szybko nadszedł dzień przenosin. Tego dnia naprawdę poczuła, że wróciła do gry. Wstała, zjadła śniadanie, wypiła kawę, ubrała się elegancko, ale wygodnie, spędziła kilka godzin w samolocie, pracując przy komputerze. Porządkowała informacje na temat sprawy Kiry, aby jak najsprawniej przedstawić je Near'owi i Mello, nie pomijając przy tym absolutnie niczego. Nabierała coraz więcej pewności siebie, siedziała wyprostowana, i czuła na sobie wzrok wielu ludzi.

- Jesteś naprawdę piękna. – Mello nachylił się do niej, ironia w jego głosie nie musiała oznaczać, że mówił nieprawdę.

Uniosła brwi, zaskoczona i wyrwana z zamyślenia. Zamrugała, i, bez zastanowienia, odparła:

- A ty naprawdę jesteś dzieciakiem.

Mello wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, zasłaniając oczy dłonią, i z nów przyciągając uwagę pozostałych pasażerów.

- Ciekawe, co wobec tego powiesz o Nearze.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Wiedziała, że Nate River jest młodszym z dwójki wychowanków L'a. Aby nie kontynuować bezcelowej rozmowy, wróciła do pracy.

Została wytrącona z równowagi dopiero, gdy zobaczyła Near'a. Na widok chłopca, wyglądającego jak nieco dziwniejsza, jasnowłosa kopia L'a, stanęła jak wryta i zaparło jej dech w piersi. Near wyglądał, jakby był jego dzieckiem, tak bardzo przypominał słynnego detektywa.

Na twarzy chłopaka, bawiącego się kosmykiem włosów, odbijał się wyraźnie jej szok, ból i niesmak. Żadne z nich nie było w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa, oboje nagle wyraźnie pobledli, chociaż już wcześniej odznaczali się jasną karnacją. Nie spuszczali z siebie nawzajem wzroku, jakby widzieli w sobie zagrożenie.

- No, to widzę, że od razu się zaprzyjaźniliście. – stwierdził Mello z lubością w głosie.

Ale nie było do końca tak, jak wydawał się chcieć Mello, nie znienawidzili się zupełnie. Ją ciągnęło do Near'a, który tak bardzo przypominał L'a, że aż bolało, a Near, zafascynowany L'em, pomimo zazdrości, ze to ona była przy nim do samego końca, chciał dowiedzieć się o detektywie jak najwięcej.

Przez kilka pierwszych dni czynili do siebie pochody, obserwując się i starając się wykonywać zadania lepiej niż „przeciwnik", ku irytacji Mello.

Wszyscy pracowali nad wymyśleniem sposobu na udowodnienie istnienia notesu i, przede wszystkim, wskazanie tego, kto się nim posługuje. Ona wraz z Mello umieli współpracować, Near utrzymywał dystans, i wiedziała, że jest to zwykły gest zdradzonego, opuszczonego dziecka, ale nie umiała od razu przebić się przez mur, który zbudował wokół siebie.

Mello nadal dbał o to, by dobrze się odżywiała i systematycznie przybierała na wadze. Gdy się poznali, była tak skrajnie wychudzona, że obserwowanie jak jej ciało nabiera kształtów przynosiło satysfakcję jej samej, a gdy pewnego ranka uznała, że znów potrzebuje nosić biustonosz, ucieszyła się jak dziecko i pobiegła uściskać chłopaka.

- Dziękuję ci, ty dzieciaku. – powiedziała ciepło, uśmiechając się lekko, co nie zdarzyło jej się ani razu odkąd się poznali. – Przywróciłeś mnie do życia.

Znów poczuła ukłucie żalu, uświadamiając sobie, ze Mello naprawdę chce, by żyła, ale nie dała nic po sobie poznać.

Sprawnie funkcjonujący organizm, to, że wyglądała jak normalny człowiek, było jej potrzebne do zakończenia zadania. Nie zajęło jej dużo czasu wymyślenie, jak ma tego dokonać, i pozostawała już tylko realizacja planu. Chociaż było jej smutno, ze musi zranić Mello, była zdecydowana doprowadzić sprawę do końca, zwłaszcza, że nic tak naprawdę nie sprawiało jej już radości.

Odnalazła Near'a bawiącego się klockami Lego przed ekranem komputera w jednym z pomieszczeń. Podeszła do niego blisko, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek słyszał ich rozmowę.

- Chcę pojechać do Japonii, znaleźć Light'a Yagami i udowodnić, ze to on jest Kirą. W tym celu zabiję go, a potem dam się zabić Misie Amane. Oczywiście nagram to wszystko, i będziecie mieli dowód.

- Mello się na to nie zgodzi.- ręce Near'a spokojnie układały klocki, jego głos był beznamiętny.

- Dlatego tylko ty będziesz wiedział, jaki jest mój prawdziwy cel. On do ostatniej chwili będzie sądził, że chcę zdobyć notes.

Dłoń chłopca zawisła na chwilę w powietrzu, a on sam spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Zgadzam się. Możesz lecieć jutro.

- Dobrze. – nie miała poczucia, że jej życie się kończy, bo skończyło się ono już dawno.

Nie potrzebowała się pakować, bo to nie miało długo trwać, ale jednak spakowała torbę, by Mello nie zaczął nic podejrzewać, zanim nie będzie za późno.

Pożegnała się z nim wesoło, dziękując za wszystko i przywołując na twarz uśmiech. Near'owi skinęła głową, co odwzajemnił.

* * *

A/N: Standardowo, zapraszam do komentowania :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I oto jest, ostatni rozdział. Spodziewajcie się dłuższej notatki na końcu :)

* * *

Od momentu kiedy opuściła budynek, Near śledził każdy jej ruch, dzięki kamerom przy jej ubraniu, mógł również udzielać jej wskazówek, jako że miała w uchu słuchawkę. Oprócz niej do Japonii wyruszyło dwóch współpracowników Near'a, którzy mieli się zająć aresztowaniem Misy Amane. Nie rozmawiała z nimi, całą drogę myśląc tylko o L'u. Wspomnienia czasu, który z nim spędziła, przestały wydawać się tak straszliwie bolesne, czuła się zdumiewająco blisko niego, wbrew wszelkiej logice doświadczając jego obecności, mając wrażenie, jakby znów miała go spotkać.

Gdy dotarła do Tokio, udała się najpierw pod adres państwa Yagamich, który znała z akt sprawy. Tam dowiedziała się jaki jest nowy adres Light'a, podając się za dawną znajomą ze studiów. Utrzymywała, że znalazła pracę, którą kiedyś napisał, wśród własnych notatek, a kiedy pokazała podrobioną legitymację z własnym zdjęciem oraz plik kartek zapisanych pismem domniemanego Kiry, jego matka nie miała oporów przed powiedzeniem jej, gdzie szukać syna.

- Mogłem go wyśledzić, i pewnie zrobiłbym to szybciej niż ty w taki sposób. – odezwał się Near, z dezaprobatą w głosie.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale chciałam zobaczyć, kto wydal na świat tego potwora.

- Bez sentymentów.

Nie mogła ratować całego świata, nie mogła pomóc Near'owi i sprawić, że przestałby bać się okazywać uczucia. Ponadto, wiedziała, że chłopiec ma rację, ale postanowiła go zignorować, ponieważ i tak było już za późno, by cokolwiek zmieniać. Nie zwlekając już dłużej, udała się do mieszkania Light'a.

Tak jak zakładała, było ono puste, wygrała specjalnie godzinę, kiedy Yagami był w pracy, tak samo jak Misa Amane. Jednak już kiedy otwierała zamek w drzwiach, słyszała zakłócenia w połączeniu z Near'em, a po wejściu do środka musiała natychmiast się wycofać, ponieważ zupełnie je straciła.

- Mamy problem, ale ostatecznie właściwie się tego spodziewaliśmy. – usłyszała, kiedy tylko wróciła na korytarz. – Coś zagłusza sygnał, nie będę więc mógł śledzić cię na bieżąco, dopiero po wszystkim zabierzemy nagrania.

- Zrozumiałam.

- W takim razie, żegnam. Dziękuję za współpracę.

Agentka wyjęła słuchawkę z ucha, a potem znów weszła do mieszkania. Przede wszystkim, musiała znaleźć notes. Zabrała się za przeszukiwanie mieszkania, szukając ukrytych półek w szufladach lub ścianach.

Kiedy przestała słyszeć Near'a, ze zdwojoną mocą poczuła obecność L'a, zupełnie, jakby był przy niej w tych ostatnich momentach. Chociaż nie była już osłabiona, to jednak poczuła przypływ siły, a także jeszcze większą motywację, by doprowadzić sprawę do końca.

Po jakimś czasie uświadomiła sobie, że źle szuka. Już dawno doszła do wniosku, że Yagami nie używa notesu, który zdobyli wraz z L'em, jakoś że jest on rzekomo przedmiotem śledztwa, i że notes, którego ona szuka, jest w posiadaniu Misy Amane, nawet, jeżeli się nim dzielą. Gdy tylko wzięła się za przeszukiwanie jej rzeczy, wiedziała, że jest na dobrym tropie, coś jej to podpowiadało. Cały czas miała również wrażenie, że gdyby tylko się odwróciła, ujrzałaby za sobą lekko przygarbiona postać o rozburzonych, czarnych włosach. Uczucie to było tak silne, że ledwo się powstrzymywała.

Notes był wciśnięty między przypadkowe przedmioty, a gdy wzięła go do reki, poczuła zimny dreszcz. Przekartkowała zeszyt, ale nie była w stanie znieść bólu, jaki wiązał się z widokiem wpisanych do niego nazwisk. Powstrzymała się od myślenia, czy znalazłaby tam nazwiska ludzi, których znała z FBI, zamiast tego zamknęła notes i stanęła na środku salonu, z kieszeni wyjmując długopis.

Nie czekała długo, by drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się. Wiedziała, ze Light natychmiast zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, gdyż drzwi nie były zamknięte, a zamek został naruszony. Zacisnęła więc palce na długopisie, otworzyła zeszyt na pustej stronie, i postanowiła zaczekać, aż wróg sam do niej przyjdzie.

Kiedy jej oczy napotkały oczy Light'a Yagami, który stanął w progu, sprawiając wrażenie osoby, która nie wierzy w to, co widzi, poczuła taki przypływ nienawiści, że pożałowała, że nie może zabić go gołymi rękami.

Sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni.

- Nawet się nie waż. – warknęła po japońsku. – Teraz zginiesz, Yagami Raito, i nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Jeśli spróbujesz mnie zabić, ja również zabiję ciebie.

Widziała na jego twarzy, jak intensywnie myśli, nie mogąc znaleźć wyjścia z sytuacji.

- Proszę, nie rób tego. – nagle chłopak uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie tak, by widziała, ze są puste. – Coś sobie wymyśliłaś… Co to za zeszyt?

- Nie baw się ze mną w gierki… - wiedziała, że niepotrzebnie się rozgaduje, zamiast natychmiast wpisać jego imię do notesu, coś ją jednak powstrzymywało. – Wiem dobrze kim jesteś, kim jest modelka Misa-Misa oraz do czego służy Death Note. Przegrałeś Yagami.

Jego twarz stężała, było widoczne, że nie wie co mógłby jeszcze zrobić. Nagle, wściekły, stracił cały swój urok, który i tak na nią nie działał. Coś innego nie dawało jej spokoju, czuła, że przedmiot, który trzyma w dłoni jest przesiąknięty złem, i obrzydzała ją myśl o użyciu go.

- Kto cię wysłał?! – Light miał zmarszczone brwi i mówił przez zęby, ciężko oddychając. W tamtym momencie naprawdę wyglądał tak, jak społeczeństwo musiało sobie wyobrażać Kirę, a którego w miłym, bystrym chłopcu był w stanie dostrzec tylko L.

- Działam sama, a ten, który wydawał mi polecenia, już dawno nie żyje.

- Co?! Tylko mi nie mów… Ryuuzaki cię wysłał?

- Tak. Dziś pomszczę L'a. – „Eru, Eru, Eru", jego imię brzmiało jej w uszach, nie mogła się przemóc, by zapisać imię Lighta w notesie, a on musiał zacząć zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

- Zależało ci na nim? – wycedził Yagami. – To pyszne, on trzymający na boku jakąś dziwkę!

Zacisnęła powieki. Wiedziała, że musi to zrobić, teraz, albo nigdy. Przyłożyła długopis do papieru i usłyszała jak Light gwałtownie łapie powietrze.

Nagle, bardzo wyraźnie, ujrzała twarz L'a, pomimo zamkniętych oczu. Mężczyzna stał na łące, jego długie palce wbijały się w skronie, a wielkie oczy wypełnione były łzami, ściekającymi po bladych policzkach. Wydawał się patrzeć prosto na nią.

- Boże, NIE! – wrzasnęła, rzucając notesem o podłogę, jakby chciał ją ugryźć. Upadła na kolana, zalewając się łzami. Obraz, jaki pojawił się w jej głowie chwilę wcześniej, był dla niej zbyt smutny.

Potem wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Light dopadł do zeszytu, usłyszała, że ktoś jeszcze wchodzi do mieszkania, i zdała sobie sprawę z czegoś bardzo ważnego, z czegoś co sprawiło, że przestała płakać, chociaż nie odsunęła dłoni od twarzy, aby Yagami tego nie zauważył.

To, że L jej pomagał nie było wytworem jej wyobraźni, nie było złudzeniem. Błagała go o pomoc, jego i tylko jego, i ją otrzymała. Mało tego, kierował jeje działaniami, i nie chciał, by użyła Death Note'a.

L był… żył? I nie był bezsilny.

Wiedziała, że zaraz zginie, ale to nie było najistotniejsze. Jeśli L był w stanie pomóc zwyciężyć nad Kirą, Mello i Near musieli się o tym dowiedzieć, a Light nie mógł. Myślała bardzo szybko, nadal odgrywając płacz, podczas gdy Yagami wołał Misę aby przyszła i podała mu imię intruza.

Amane weszła do pokoju i wrzasnęła piskliwie, Light pospieszał ją wściekle, agentka zaś, nadal klęczeć na podłodze i zasłaniając twarz dłońmi, próbowała wymyślic sposób na zrealizowanie swojego ostatniego celu.

- Zdychaj. – wydyszał Yagami, kucając przy niej. – Będziesz naprawdę cierpiała.

Zobaczyła, jak pisze szybko w notesie, nie tylko jej imię i nazwisko.

Przez moment nic się nie działo, potem nadszedł ból, najpierw w klatce piersiowe i w lewym ramieniu, a następnie w kilku innych miejscach. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że ma więcej niż jeden zawał, i nawet ucieszyła się, że potrwa to dłużej, bo tego właśnie chce Kira.

Ten ból, w porównaniu z tym, co czuła kiedy umarł L, był w pewnym sensie ukojeniem, choć i tak nie był na tyle silny, by zapomniała o cierpieniu po stracie ukochanego. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić, by Yagami domyślił się jak bardzo jest jeszcze przytomna, zaczęła więc krzyczeć i skręcać się na podłodze, w oczekiwaniu aż Kira znudzi się przedstawieniem. Przez dłuższy czas stał nad nią, przez moment nawet się zaśmiał, ale ponieważ udawała, że coraz bardziej słabnie, w końcu się odwrócił. Starała się ignorować potworne cierpienie, które spowalniało jej ruchy, ale nie na tyle, by nie mogła zrobić tego, co zaplanowała.

Długopisem, który wciąż trzymała w dłoni, napisała kilka słów na własnym przedramieniu, a potem zakryła je rękawem, licząc, że Yagami pomyśli, że napis powstał wcześniej. Gdy skończyła, zamarła w bezruchu, wiedząc, że teraz pozostaje jej już tylko oczekiwanie na śmierc, która po chwili nastąpiła.

Light Yagami zdawał sobie sprawę, że kobieta, Yasmine Black, której ciało lezało na podłodze, musiała nagrywać wszystko, co się wydarzyło, dlatego polecił Misie ją przebrać. Kiedy dziewczyna znalazła napis na ręce kobiety, postanowił zostawić go tak jak był, ponieważ to miało mu pozwolić na snucie hipotez, kiedy przyjdzie mu poprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie zadziwiającej śmierci. Sam wywiózł ciało na obrzeża miasta i porzucił w krzakach. Wiedział, że kiedy tylko zostanie ono odnalezione, będzie miał wiele możliwości by zatuszować sprawę, dlatego nie przejmował się ukryciem go.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, że już wkrótce przeżyje zaskoczenie, ponieważ nikt nie znajdzie zwłok. Nie wiedział również, że całą drogę podążał za nim czarny samochód, ani że ciało razem z dziwnym napisem zostało zabrane samolotem do Stanów Zjednoczonych.

A już następnego dnia Mello i Near starali się ze wszystkich sił wymyślić, co ma oznaczać niegramatyczne sformułowanie:

„_Always obey Law…."_

* * *

- Co ona chciała nam powiedzieć? – zastanawiał się na głos Near. Dziwnie się czuł, potrzebując pomocy Mello.

Starszy z chłopców krążył po pokoju, z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Był przerażająco smutny, a to tylko zwiększało jego złość. Zdążył już kilkukrotnie nawrzeszczeć na towarzysza, jako że ten nie poinformował go, jaki jest prawdziwy plan, i właśnie szykował się do zrobienia tego po raz kolejny. Jednocześnie intensywnie myślał nad wiadomością zostawioną przez zabitą agentkę, dlatego zrezygnował ze strzępienia sobie gardła i postanowił podzielić się przemyśleniami.

- To jest dziwaczne, że opuściła „the", jak również to, że „law" jest napisane z dużej litery.

- Zgadzam się. – mruknął Near. – Nie wydaje ci się dość nietypowe, ze na końcu zdania mamy cztery kropki? Nie jedną, nie trzy, a właśnie cztery.

Wielkie oczy jasnowłosego chłopca wpatrywały się w zdjęcie ręki ich współpracownicy tak intensywnie, jakby chciał wypalić wzrokiem w nim dziurę.

- Rozumiem, że musimy tam coś dopisać, ale gdyby chciała dać nam znać, że wiadomość jako taka jest niepełna, powinna była użyć trzech kropek… - podjął Mello. – Być może brakuje czterech liter?

- To może być to. – rozległ się dźwięk wydawany przez place Near'a uderzające o klawiaturę komputera. – Tylko że żadne z słów rozpoczynających się od „law" i mających jeszcze cztery litery nie ma większego sensu w tym kontekście.

W głosie chłopca pobrzmiewało rozczarowanie. Zdecydowanie stawał się normalniejszy w obecności dawnego przyjaciela.

Niestety, Mello w tamtym momencie nie podzielał pozytywnych uczuć Near'a. Czuł się zdradzony i oszukany, po raz kolejny tak przytłaczająco nieszczęśliwy, że było to dla niego nie do zniesienia.

- Spadam stąd. – wykrztusił po dłuższym milczeniu i wybiegł z pokoju.

- Ale, zaczekaj, ja… - Near zdał sobie sprawę, że Mello go nie usłyszał, ale mimo to dokończył wypowiedź. – …już chyba wiem o co chodzi.

Na ekranie przed nim widniały słowa: _„Always obey Lawliet"._

* * *

Yasmine Black otworzyła oczy, i sam ten fakt wprawił ją w zdumienie. Tracąc świadomość nie spodziewała się już nigdy więcej jej odzyskać, nie rozumiała więc, co ma oznaczać ciepło światła słonecznego, grzejące jej skórę, ani delikatny wietrzyk, który rozwiewał jej włosy. Czuła, że leży na trawie, co przypomniało jej wizję, jakiej doświadczyła tuż przed tym jak zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie posłużyć się Death Notem. O dziwo, nie poczuła smutku, jedynie ciekawość, i bez wysiłku usiadła. Nie czuła żadnego bólu, co również ją zaskoczyło.

Otoczenie było niezwykle urokliwe, siedziała bowiem na wzgórzu, intensywnie zielonym od trawy, a miejscami białym od stokrotek i fioletowym od fiołków. W oddali widziała jeszcze inne kwiaty o rozmaitych kolorach, miała też dobry widok na ogromny budynek z czerwonej cegły, stojący dumnie pośród wspaniałych, starych drzew, który wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Jednakże, ten zalany słońcem obrazek bladł w obliczu widoku, jaki miała tuż przed sobą.

Na trawie przed nią klęczał L. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi, lecz z pewnością był to on. Te same ogromne, czarne oczy, blada cera, skulona poza, włosy w znajomym, pociągającym nieładzie. Widziała po nim, że jest wściekły, ale i tak uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Sprawił, że cierpiałaś. – wycedził mężczyzna, gdy tylko ujrzał radosny wyraz jej twarzy

Po chwili, w której nie miała pojęcia co powinna powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziała zupełnie co się z nią stało, L odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Ale ostatecznie, jesteś tutaj.

- A właściwie, to gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała, rozglądając się po raz drugi. - …Wammy's House?

Zachichotała.

- Może zacznę od początku. – westchnął L. – Potrafisz mi powiedzieć, co dzieje się z człowiekiem, gdy umiera?

Na chwilę zaniemówiła.

- …Trafia do Wammy's House?

Tym razem to on zrobił minę, jakby miał wielką ochotę się roześmiać, co poznała po sposobie, w jaki przyłożył dłoń do ust, i po błysku w jego oczach.

- Dzieje się z nim to, co wierzy, że się stanie. Kiedy umarłem, cóż… Gdybym umarł miesiąc wcześniej, po prostu przestałbym istnieć. Jednakże, w chwili śmierci widziałem już shinigami, musiałem więc siłą rzeczy w nie wierzyć. Jednakże, jeżeli ktoś wierzy w shinigami, na ogół wierzy również w inne elementy japońskiej mitologii, a ja, oczywiście, nie przywiązywałem do nich znaczenia. Nie było wcześniej takiego przypadku, nie mniej jednak trafiłem do wymiaru shinigami i tam spędzałem czas, obserwując cię.

Widząc, jak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem, chciałem móc w jakiś sposób zakończyć swoje istnienie, ale nie było to możliwe, poza tym nie byłbym w stanie cię opuścić, jakkolwiek bolesne by to nie było.

Potem zaś stało się coś niesamowitego… Jak już pewnie zauważyłaś, każdy bóg powstał za sprawą wierzących w niego ludzi, co za tym idzie, to właśnie ludzie tworzą bogów, chociaż są oni również niezależnymi istotami, które mogą same za siebie decydować. Ty w swoich myślach wyniosłaś mnie do rangi bóstwa, i tak oto pojawiłem się tutaj, w nowym wymiarze, w którym mogłem ułożyć wszystko tak, jak chciałem. Mogłem zacząć ci pomagać.

Nie jestem jednak zbyt potężnym bóstwem, z tylko jednym wyznawcą… cóż. Tutaj mam nieograniczone możliwości, ale nie na ziemi, nie mogłem więc dać ci znać, że jestem przy tobie, nie mogłem cię uzdrowić, ale mogłem dać ci choć trochę energii i siły.

Mello mógł myśleć, że ci pomaga, a ja siedziałem to, nie mogąc nic zrobić, i wiedząc, ze będziesz chciała się poświecić. Ledwo radziłem sobie z własnym przerażeniem, a już szczególnie ostatnich kilka dni było dla mnie gorszą agonią, niż ta realna. Wiedziałem, że będziesz chciała posłużyć się notesem, by mieć niezbity dowód, że ten zeszyt działa nawet gdyby Misa zabiła cię w inny sposób, a wtedy straciłbym cię na wieki…

- Użytkownik notesu nie pójdzie ani do nieba, ani do piekła. – wtrąciła Yasmine, przysłaniając usta dłonią. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy nareszcie zrozumiała co zobaczyła, mając zabić Light'a.

- Tak. – głos L'a był spokojny, ale słyszała w nim cierpienie. Detektyw zmienił się zauważalnie, wydawał sie być bardziej rozluźniony, otwarty, nie wiedziała jednak, czy to kwestia tego, że umarł i wszystkich związanych z tym wydarzeń, czy też tego, że ją niemal od zawsze traktował inaczej niż innych ludzi. – Chodzi o to, że ten, kto zabija, podlega osądowi zgodnemu z wyznawaną religią, ale ten, kto zabije za pomocą Death Note'a, przepadnie. A ja wiedziałem, że nic na świecie nie jest w stanie cię powstrzymać.

Słysząc te słowa, kobieta nie mogła nie przysunąć się i nie wtulić w L'a. Pogładził jej włosy, a potem znów zaczął mowić.

- Opłakałem cię miliard razy, jednocześnie starając się zebrać dość siły, by coś ci przekazać, co było tym łatwiejsze, że ty sama rosłaś w siłę dzięki uporowi Mello. Kiedy nadszedł decydujący moment, wyliczyłem, że będę w stanie na chwilę ci się pokazać, co byłoby oczywiście jedyną w stu procentach skuteczną metodą, a jednak okazało się być dramatycznym błędem. Kiedy wzięłaś do ręki notes, poczułaś się niepewna, a sprawiło, że byłaś słabsza, niż się spodziewałem. Co tu dużo mówić, nie udało mi się, straciłem zbyt dużo energii, a ty, przez nic niepowstrzymywana, mogłaś zdecydować się na zabicie Kiry. Tyle ze moja rozpacz była na tyle silna, że ją poczułaś, a może nawet zobaczyłaś.

Pokiwała głową.

- Zobaczyłam ciebie, tutaj, widziałam jak płaczesz i, nie wiem ja, zrozumiałam, że musze natychmiast przerwać.

- Zrozumiałaś chyba znacznie więcej. Przekazałaś Near'owi i Mello, że mają nadal być mi posłuszni, i choć zapewne nie wiedziałaś jak wielkie ma to tak naprawdę znaczenie, to jednak przy odrobinie szczęścia jest spora szansa, że będą mogli tu do nas dołączyć, kiedy przyjdzie ich czas.

- Co oni teraz zrobią?

- Uznali, że zabicie kogokolwiek bez procesu nie wchodzi w grę, więc jak na razie zostawili Kirę w spokoju, zabierając tylko twoje… ciało.

Słuchanie o własnych szczątkach było dla niej wyjątkowo dziwnym doświadczeniem, zwłaszcza, że w stanie w którym się znalazła, doskonale czuła swoje ciało, które nie wydawało się być inne niż to, które umarło. Postanowiła nie drążyć tematu, L natomiast mówił dalej.

- Myślę zresztą, że Mello jest na tyle wściekły na Near'a, za to, że pozwolił ci umrzeć, że już wkrótce go opuści. I z pewnością nie poprawi to ich wzajemnych relacji. A wiesz, jako bardzo małe dzieci wprost przepadali za sobą, oczywiście zanim zaczęli rywalizować. Najbardziej zaś poróżnił ich sposób, w jaki zareagowali na wieść o mojej śmierci, czyli to, jak teraz się zachowują, to właściwie moja wina.

Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o dwóch małych, dziwnych chłopcach, biegających po Wammy's House, a także na myśl o uroczym, niezwykłym, czarnowłosym dziecku, o którym kiedyś opowiadał jej Watari.

- Co cię tak ucieszyło? – spytał łagodnie mężczyzna, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej.

- Pomyślałam po prostu, że miejsce takie jak to jest idealne do zabawy dla dzieci. – zaśmiała się, zataczając krąg ramieniem.

- Gdybyś chciała, mogłabyś mieć dziecko. – jego długie palce pogładziły jej policzek, poważne oczy patrzyły na Yasmine jak na coś bardzo kruchego.

- Jak, przepraszam? – parsknęła śmiechem.

- Właściwie, w dowolny sposób jaki wymyślisz. Tutaj mogę wszystko, pamiętasz?

- Och. – nigdy w życiu nie myślała o czymś tak abstrakcyjnym, jak posiadanie dzieci, chociaż ta myśl właściwie nie była przykra. Nie mniej jednak… - Wiesz, to chyba nie jest dobry moment na takie rozważania. Przed chwilą umarłam, należy mi się chyba chwila przerwy.

- Próbuję tylko powiedzieć, że od teraz dostaniesz wszystko, czego zapragniesz. A to nasuwa mi pewną myśl. Dopiero kiedy Kira wpisał cię do notesu, dowiedziałem się jak brzmi twoje imię… Yasmine. Broniłem się przed poznaniem go jak tylko mogłem, znając za to niezliczone niemal pseudonimy, których z kolei nie chciałem w stosunku do ciebie używać. Czy nigdy nie denerwowało cię, że zwracam się do ciebie bezosobowo?

- Ja… właściwie nie myślałam o sobie używając tego imienia. Imię mi przeszkadzało, byłam uczona, by go nie używać, i na pewno nie czułam się do niego przywiązana, chociaż podoba mi się, jak je wymawiasz. Sama nie wiem, czy dobrze je pamiętałam, czy może wróciło do mnie dopiero, gdy miało posłużyć do pozbawienia mnie życia. Więc odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Powiedz mi, co się stało z Watarim?

- Cóż, nie sądzisz chyba, że mój opiekun mógł uważać mnie za boga? – L uśmiechnął się smutno. – Watari jest w Niebie, tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

Również uśmiechnęła się z nostalgią.

- To co właściwie będziemy robić?

- Proponowałbym zobaczyć, co robią nasi drodzy następcy, a myślę, że będzie to zajmująca rozrywka. Potem, jeśli właściwie zrozumieją twoją wiadomość, kto wie, może pozyskamy nowych wyznawców, zbudujemy imperium… czy coś.

Tutaj L zaśmiał się. Po raz pierwszy usłyszała jego śmiech, i na dłuższą chwilę zaniemówiła.

- Masz rację, jest wiele do zrobienia.

Stwierdzając to, Yasmine popchnęła L'a na trawę, łaskocząc go, by znów się roześmiał.

Nad niebiańską repliką Wammy's House świeciło ciepłe słońce, oświetlając drzewa, trawę dom i toczącą się ze wzgórza parę. Ich śmiech odbijał się echem od budynku i pni drzew.

* * *

A/N: Ha, ha, ha, ktoś się tego spodziewał?! Ja natomiast nie spodziewałam się, że "ktoś" postanowi, tuż przed tym jak sama je podam, wyjawić w komentarzu imię Yasmine, uprzednio bezczelnie się go domyśliwszy, ;*;* I cóż, to niby powinien być koniec, i od dzisiaj opowiadanie ma status "zakończone", ale tak sobie siedziałam z siostrą i myślałam, że cóż my tu mamy za koniec, wielki, pusty dom, dwoje bohaterów w tym boski (w łóżku xD) L, no samo się prosi o jakieś fluffy! Więc, pisać fluffa? ;P Czekam na komentarze :D


End file.
